What You See Isn't Always What You Get
by werewolfluvr147
Summary: What if Hinata didn't know she was talking to Naruto and her real personality came out and they became best friends? But as soon as she went to school she was the same old wall flower? Written half in Instant Message, half in real world.
1. LOL

Hi everybody! I've been kinda bored, and I have MAJOR writer's block on A new found weight, so i started another story. I kno my third one, lol. Well i'm like writing 5 different stories, so yeah. This one is all about Hinata! Woo! lol. well It's half written in IM, showing her real personality, minus the shyness, she doesn't know who the real person she's talking to is, but she knows what he's like so she became really comfterbale with him, so she's just herself. And the other half is written in real life, at school shes a shy nerdy girl, who doesn't make a big fuss about things, she's really passive. and she was in love with Naruto until recent events (you'll find out what later). so in this story you'll see the two faces of Hinata! And remember, what you see isn't really what you get...

* * *

Hinata flung her backpack across the room. Why did everything have to be so hard? Why was life so damn difficult? She wished she had someone to complain to, someone who she could confine in, and someone who wouldn't tell a living soul. That's when she thought of him. 

Hinata jumped from her bed and ran to her computer. She hoped to he was on, if he wasn't on she could just call her friends and rant to them, but this person made her comfortable, like he understood every single word coming from her computer.

Hinata logged on and saw the smiley face next to his name lit up, meaning he was on. Thank goodness, he was the antidote to her sickness, life.

3:44PM 11/17/07

xolavendrbunixo- hey what's up?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O - nm, xcept that school sux. u?

xolavendrbunixo-that's cool, I guess, well I feel suicidal… he broke up with me!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O - you me the bastard boyfriend?

xolavendrbunixo- who else?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O -idk someone better? and what did he do to deserve you anyway?

xolavendrbunixo-huh?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O - you're an innocent, kind, sweet girl who would go out of your way just to see ppl happy, and he was an asshole who mistreated u.

xolavendrbunixo- awww! Thanks! but you wanna know the worst part of it all?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O - wha?

xolavenderbunixo- during our 6 month relationship he was cheating on me with the blonde bimbo for 4 months!!! I feel like there's no one out there for me, like I'm destined to be alone for all of eternity, I mean what's wrong with me?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O - he's so lucky I don't know who he is I would kick his ass so badly he would be breathing through a tube! plus, if he didn't see what an amazingly awesome person you are, he didn't deserve you. You were too good for him anyway, way outta his league. Believe it!!! and there's nothing wrong with you, there's just something wrong with all the guys in this world (me included).

xolavendrbunixo-sniff that was touching, who knew you were capable of such emotions? -lol- you still have that catchphrase?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O - I know I'm deep –lol- and I never lost the catchphrase, I just lose it less, some people say it's annoying shrugs oh yea I got a question for you.

xolavendrbunixo-what?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O -why'd you go out with him in the first place?

xolavendrbunixo-because he WAS a sweet, kind guy who didn't want to see me get hurt. but then the bimbo stepped in and polluted his mind with those skirts that went up to her ass and shirt that stopped right below her boobs and her 2 tons of make up that TRIES to make her look pretty and probably dyed blonde hair and her contact grey-blue eyes!!!!! and he fell for her! huff that's when he started to become the bastard boyfriend that we know so well.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O - Oh, that sux majorly. let's change the subject before I start asking who he is and where he lives.

xolavendrbunixo- ok do you know what a week from now is?

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O -ummm…no what?

xolavendrbunixo- our 7 month anniversary! we've been online buddies for 7 months! do you remember how we met?

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - oh…I knew that! thanks for reminding me. now if you could remind me of one more thing….

xolavendrbunixo- lol- you are so forgetful. I forgive you about when we met, but how? I don't think I can find it in my heart to forgive that.

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - oh…sry

xolavendrbunixo- jk. it doesn't really matter if you remember. I have to remind you every month, so what's one more time?

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - see? that's why we've been friend for 7 whole months!

xolavendrbunixo- -lol- right you forget and I remind you. what do I get in this exchange?

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O -my undying gratitude?

xolavendrbunixo- lol keep it. ok so we met in a chat room called 'White stripes lover'. You were bashing the Whites Stripes new mv 'Icky Thump'. you said it was horrible and anyone who thought that was a great song needed to get a life. Everyone was basically pissed off at you. After you took a few insults I felt sry for you and I started helping you insult the band and what the whole chat room was about. After we got tired of re-explaining our awesome points for 2 hours we logged out, then you IMed me. I even remember the exact phrase: 'Thanks for the backup! Do you like The Fray?' and then we became friends.

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O -oh yea, good times

xolavendrbunixo- but there's one thing that I don't get to this day

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - wha?

xolavendrbunixo- what were you doing insulting the White Stripes in a 'White Stripes lovers' chat room?

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - I was bored and I hate the White Stripes so I felt like shedding some knowledge to ppl who don't know what great music sounds like.

xolavendrbunixo- but it was their own choice. if they wanted to believe the White Stripes, a crappy band with no bass, is the greatest band in the world then let them. come on it's a free country.

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - why are u so nice? why can't you just tell ppl to their faces that their music sux and they need to get a life?

xolavendrbunixo- because I don't wanna hurt their feelings, see I'm a nice person. do you remember what else happened that day?

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - ummm… we made a pact that we wouldn't meet in real life because it would change the way we would talk to each other.

xolavendrbunixo- wow….. I didn't really expect you to remember. you surprise me in so many ways. so, how's math going?

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O -hahahaha…. your gonna laff when you hear this….. I'm…hahahaha

xolavendrbunixo- wha? how are you disappointing your teachers now?

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - hahaha…I'm failing

xolavendrbunixo- what? WHISKERS?!?!?! how could you let that happen? I know you're smarter than a F!! you disappoint me in so many way sumtimz

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - aww come on don't say that! your making me feel guilty! plus it's not my fault! they make algebra so hard, no one can understand it!

xolavendrbunixo- I can, give me a problem

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - ok ms.- I- know- everything- in- the- whole- world, try this one. y 4x 6, 5x 4y24

xolavendrbunixo- ok give me a minute…

xolavendrbunixo-y6 x0 go ahead check in the back of the book.

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - wow buni I gues you are smart! can I ask you a favor?

xolavendrbunixo-what?

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - well your smart and you understand me and well Kakashi's given up on me…

xolavendrbunixo- what? come on spit it out it's not like you to keep things bottled up.

FoXwHiskErZ O.O - will you tutor me? not just in math in like…everything? (yea I'm kinda failing everything xcept gym, guitar and history I have a D- in history :))

-Silence-

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - buni? hello r u still there?

xolavendrbunixo- umm yea I'm still here…. y can't you ask Sakura, Sasuke, Neji or Shikamaru? They're the smartest kids in school.

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - don't forget Hinata. Sakura'll just hit me and yell after I say I don't get it, Sasuke'll just insult me to no end, Neji already thinks I'm a failure so he wouldn't waste his time on such a hopeless cause, and Shika's too lazy to teach people. He'll probably just say it's troublesome and go to sleep. oh and I don't talk to Hinata much.

xolavendrbunixo- what about the teachers?

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - they've given up on me

xolavendrbunixo- but…

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - come on! do I have to start singing our song?

xolavendrbunixo- no plz don't! I just can't…

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - fine but you brought this on your self. clears throat _I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through_

xolavendrbunixo- No!!!! stop with the guilt!

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - _that everyone was waiting on a cue, to turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

xolavendrbunixo- fine

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - say it!

xolavendrbunixo- plz don't make me!

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - _but that's how it's __gotta__ be, it's coming down to nothing more than apathy._

xolavendrbunixo- Fine if it'll make you stop, I'll say it! whisker as of tomorrow I'm your new tutor.

FoZwHiSkErZ O.O - Thank buni! as of 2morrow I am 4evr in your debt!

xolavendrbunixo- 2morrow? hate to break it to you but you've always been indebted to me.

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - I know, I know, but I'm still greatful! Hey I gotta go eat dinner, talk to you 2morrow?

xolavendrbunixo- ok but be ready to learn.

FoXwHiSkErZ O.O - ok fine see ya l8r!

xolavendrbunixo- ttyl!

* * *

Yay! first Chapter finished! the next will be written in school, so you see the shyness in her. hope you enjoy this story, because i hope to continue it. I'll try to update this every week, same as A new found weight.Well show your love and R&R please! 

Much luv

Werewolfluvr

P.S. sorry i had to edit this chapter, it's excatly the same except that half way through foxwhisker's little eyes (O.O) disappeared and i needed to fix that.


	2. Around the track

Well sorry for comming out so late but life sux. Ok so 2 answer some questions, 1. no naruto and hinata dont know each other, but the know that they go to the same school. um 2. no she didnt lie about her bf, nerds get love too! 3. um Naruto said hinatas name cuz they go to the same school, and every1 knows whos the smart students, cum on its high school. and last 4. i cant tell u who her old bf was! u'll just gonna have to read to find out.

* * *

Hinata turned of her computer, and started at the blank screen, confused. She had just agreed to tutor the most hopeless case she'd seen in ages. _'Well, this should be fun.'_ she thought, sarcastically. After thinking about him for another two hours Hinata closed her eyes and feel asleep.

Hinata woke up to the sound of her little sister, Hanabi, pounding on the door.

"Hina! Wake up already! It's 7:15, we're going to be late!"

Hinata lazily opened her eyes and looked at the digital clock on her night stand. It read 7:16. _'Oh crap, how come the one time __Hanabi's__ right it has to be now?_' Hinata flung the cover off of her and ran past Hanabi to the bathroom.

Hinata quickly brushed her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror. Nothing had changed overnight. She rapidly put her midback length hair in a high ponytail. _'I must be the only person in the world with natural purple hair,'_ she though as she shook her head. The then took a brush and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. _'And lavender eyes.'_ She wasn't the only person with those eyes, everyone in the family had the Hyuuga eyes, but out of everyone in her family she had the most violet in her eyes making them lavender instead of white, making her the same but different. Everyone she met always said she was beautiful and unique, but to her she was a freak. She just wished she was like everyone else in the world, black hair and brown eyes. She snapped out of her trance and back to reality when she heard Hanabi yelling at her once again.

"Come on Hina! We have 15 minutes left!"

Hinata ran out of the bathroom and back to her room. She pick out her favorite blue shirt that said 'All you need is love' in white. It was two sizes to big for her, but that made it all the better. She threw on some baggy cargo shorts and blue Nike shocks. She took her backpack and keys and ran down stairs to see a very impatient Hanabi tapping her foot.

"About time! We have 10 minutes left, let's go." They ran to Hinata's purple Mercedes and sped off to Hanabi's school. "Thanks, don't be late," Hanabi said as she jumped out of the car and ran inside.

Hinata said bye and then sped off towards Konoha High School 20 miles over the speed limit. When she got there she park and ran inside. Her first class was gym, and if she was late Gai sensei would make her run 20 laps around the track, at least. It wasn't the laps that bothered her, she could run that easily, she was one of the best runners in Konoha; it was the part of everyone watching her that bothered her. If there was one thing she couldn't stand in this world, it was people watching her.

Hinata made it to the gym 1.5 seconds after the bell rang.

"Hinata, my youthful blossom you're late to my class." The shiny teeth teacher yelled "Do you know what that means?"

"L- laps?" She stammered fearfully.

"Yes! Today you have the pleasure of running 28 laps around the track!" Just then Naruto barged in with a playful grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was walking past a well and I heard a voice and-" he was cut off by Gai.

"No excuses! You will have the pleasure of running with our youthful lady, Hinata," With that said Gai turned around to give instructions for the next form of torture he thought up to the rest of the class. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"So how many laps this time?"

"T-t-twenty eight," she whispered.

"Cool, well I'll meet you by the track." He turned around and headed to the locker room, leaving Hinata stand there, in a daze.

"I get to spend a whole class period alone with Naruto? Oh my God..." Hinata said to herself. She turned a light shade of red as she turned around to change in the locker room.

Once she was out on the track she started stretching and calculating how slowly she would have to go for Naruto to keep up with her. She would probably have to go half of her normal pace; she wasn't the star Cross Country runner for nothing. She was deep in thought when she felt another presence next to her. She looked up and saw Naruto next to her; she let out a yelp and fell over.

"Are you ok?" Naruto said with a confused expression on his face. Hinata nodded her head quickly and jumped up. "Ok, so let's start, and don't worry, I'll go easy on you. " He said with a smirk. _'Forget going easy on him, I'm going to show him that I'm not a slow weak little girl. He's in for a major surprise when I kick his ass.'_ She thought slyly.

"Umm, ok, but just to warn you, I'm not all that fast." She said with the innocent smile that she pulled off so well. Then they started off on the track.

She started off slow, like she'd never ran a mile in her life, and he stayed with her the whole time. Then she started to pick up the pace and run at her normal pace. This was child's play for her, but what surprised her most was that the whole time Naruto was next to her, smiling. If this was any other person she would have lapped them, but there he was, giving her a sly smile. That pissed her off to an extreme. She started to speed up. Then in all of her new found cockiness she slightly turned her head and gave him a smile. And we all know that Naruto doesn't like being outshined (even though it happens all the time lol) so he started to speed up also. For the last 7 laps both of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them, trying to beat the other. Then on the last stretch of the last lap Hinata pumped her legs as fast as she could, but in the end was beaten by a shoe, Naruto's adidas to be more specific.

As soon as she realized she lost she started to stare at the track. This was the only place where she felt like she belonged, it was her turf! And he beat her! Him! Naruto, the only person who she never really thought could even catch up to her beat her! She looked up and saw him spread eagle on the track, breathing as if he just ran for his life from an axe murderer. A feeling that was new to her took over her heart, hatred. She had never lost a race to anyone this year, and he _beat_ her. When she saw his face her heart used to fill up with love and hope, now it was filled with envy and anger. She took one last look at the track, then at the panting blonde boy. _'But also admiration.'_She thought as the blackness engulfed her.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of worried blue eyes staring back at her.

"Tsunade, Tsunade! She woke up!" Naruto yelled.

"Would you just shut up for 2 seconds?" asked the annoyed blonde woman. "She could have sensitivity to sound, so keep it down." Hinata opened her eyes fully only to see a small white room with one wall covered with pink flower wall paper, and a vase full of daises next to her bed.

"W-what's going on?" she asked. "What h-happened?"

"Well, you passed out on the track, probably from pushing yourself too hard and as soon as you fell I jumped up, picked you up and carried you here." He informed her. "You know, if you were tired you should have just told me, I wouldn't have made you keep going. You don't have to prove yourself to me."

_'Prove myself? To him?! Why the hell would I want to do that? Although after running 7 miles so quickly and still have the energy to walk here, __much less__ carry me is pretty impressive__…'_ Hinata pondered at that thought, and then returned to her sense. _'No! You can't like him__ not after that.'_

"Um, I wasn't really tired, I just lost my b-balance," she muttered. She cursed her shyness; she was trying to make a point, not sound weak.

"Yeah, right! If you weren't tired then tell me why you were out for a whole class period?" Naruto said in a matter of factly voice.

"I…um, I d-didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday night and was probably r-resting." Before Naruto could shoot off his mouth again Tsunade walked in.

"Ok, Hinata, you're free to go," With that said Hinata jumped out of the bed and raced out o the room, only to be followed by Naruto.

"Even though you fainted you're still one of the fastest people I've meet. I haven't been that tired since I raced Sasuke in the 200 meter dash."

"T-thanks, I guess," Hinata stammered. She was about to turn and head to the end of orchestra when Naruto grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, right? Because I want to race you again." He whispered.

"Sure," Hinata whispered back.

"Sweet thanks." Naruto said with his signature goofy sheepish grin. Then he did something that would surprised them both, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Before he could react to what he just did she yanked her hand out of his and ran down the hall, hiding her scarlet face.

Hinata avoided Naruto the rest of the day, praying that when he kissed he we was under the influence of drugs.

* * *

Hi everyone! Well I have no excuse for updating so late, except i got lost on the road of life. lol so yeah, u can grill my ass in reveiws. Well let me explain sumthing, Hinata prayed that he was under the influence cuz she didnt want to like him anymore bcuz he took the only thing that made her feel powerful and amazing. And when u take that way, well u bcome some wat of a bitch. So sorry if she was OOC, but yea... Well Il try to update soon, so R&R to show ur love! 

Peace out

Jaz


	3. Teach me, buni

Hinata sped home hoping, no, praying to God that whiskers was on.

"God, if you love me, you'll let whiskers be on," Hinata said as she drove home.

When she arrived home Hanabi was on the couch watching SpongeBob Squarepants while eating a large bowl of fruity pebbles with a wooden cooking spoon.

"Hey, Hanabs, do we have any ramen left?" Hinata asked, nonchalantly, as if nothing was bothering her.

"Yeah, we have leftovers in the fridge," she said without taking her eyes off the talking sponge. "By the way, Kiba called and he said he needed to talk. And a loud, crazy dude, I think his name was Naruto, also called,"

"Is that it?" asked Hinata impatiently.

"Yup,"

"Ok, well I'll be in my room if you need me," Hinata said as she ran up stairs with her bowl of ramen.

Hinata turned on her computer and logged on to her messenger. The smiley next to whiskers' name was a dim grey color_. 'Oh yeah, I think he said he had football practice on Thursdays,'_ she remembered. Just as she was about to log off an IM popped up on her screen.

3:55pm 11/19/07

redFANGZX.X- Hey Hina, you there?

'_Damn it, I can't run away from this forever, got to bite the bullet.'_

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, I'm here Kiba, what do you want?

redFANGZX.X- I just want a chance to explain.

xolavendrbunixo- What's there to explain? You cheat on me with Ino, and then dump me.

redFANGZX.X- But there's more to it than that.

xolavendrbunixo-Like what?

redFANGZX.X Like I never meant to hurt you.

xolavendrbunixo- So what were you expecting to happen when I found out you were cheating on me? Was I supposed to giveyo u a hung and say it's alright that you don't want me and I still love you?

redFANGZX.X- Um yeah? Wait, no? idk… just something else.

xolavendrbunixo- Well it doesn't look like you thought this out, just like everything else you do.

redFANGZX.X- Come on Hina, don't be like that, I still love you.

redFANGZX.X- Hina? You still there?

xolavendrbunixo- Don't make me laugh, Kiba. That has to be the biggest bunch of bull crap I've ever heard. If you really loved me then you wouldn't have done this to me, you wouldn't have hurt me, and broken my heart.

redFANGZX.X- What can I say other than I'm sorry Hina, I didn't mean for this to happen.

xolavendrbunixo- I accept your apology, but I can't forgive you, not yet anyway.

redFANGZX.X- Ok Hina, I understand, I guess.

xolavendrbunixo- Well, I got to go, ttyl.

redFANGZX.X- Yeah, me too. I got to go meet my bud at the skate park.

xolavendrbunixo- Bye Kibs.(A/N his nickname is pronounced Keebs)

redFANGZX.X logged off 4:09 pm

FoXwHiSkErZO.O signed in 4:10pm

4:11pm 11/19/07

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-Hey sweets, what's up? (A/N that's what he calls her other than buni, they have like nick/pet names idk y, but that's what I do w/ my buds)

xolavendrbunixo- Nothing much hon. How was practice?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Brutal, I can barely walk.

xolavendrbunixo- That bites, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if you can feel it but I'm giving you a virtual hug full of love.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- lol aw thanks! Now I can stand again! You preformed a miracle.

xolavendrbunixo- Thank you, thank you. I know I'm amazing lol jk. So you ready to learn?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-Nope, but that's not gonna stop you, is it?

xolavendrbunixo- Not unless you want to hear about days of our lives; high school style.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- It's got to be better than learning math.

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, well since you're so nosy, how about we use this to my advantaged?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- How so?

xolavendrbunixo- Every question you get right you get to hear abut a part of my day.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Why can't you just tell me?

xolavendrbunixo- Because this is more fun! And because I don't want you to fail the 11th grade.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Aw, so you do care!

xolavendrbunixo- You know it! Ok, let's first start with science.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ah man, I hate that subject.

xolavendrbunixo- Doesn't matter; you hate every subject. Open the book to the genetics section of the book.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-Fine, I'm there, how what?

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, first question, what are the two ways of viewing traits?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-Uh, first one starts with an f, like fenotype? And the other's like j- something.

xolavendrbunixo- First one's right, phenotype(whiskers its ph not f) you view it with words, like brown hair or green eyes. I'll tell you a little bit, I was late for gym today, meaning I had to run laps today, but I got to run them with some one this time.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Been there, done that, have the aches. I'm late for gym almost everyday. Who'd you run them with?

xolavendrbunixo- To find that out you have to tell me the other type.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Fine, genotype?

xolavendrbunixo- Yup, genotype's the way you view it with letters, like XY, I'll tell you extra if you tell me what the phenotype for XY is. I ran with the blue eyed bombshell.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Sweet, aren't you in love with that dude? Lucky SOB he got to spend a whole class period with you. I so wish I was him. Um, is XY the genotype for a tall person?

xolavendrbunixo- How do you not know what XY is?! Haven't you heard jokes about the Y chromosome? XY is a male, a dude, a guy, or whatever else you want to call it. God, I have a lot of work to do. I don't think he was all that lucky; he had to carry me to the nurse. Next question; what does the capital letter in a genotype stand for? Ex: BB.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Damn, that's a hard question, can I get a hint?

xolavendrbunixo- God, that's why you have the book. READ. Page 47.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-Now I have to read? You suck. It's dominant, and before you ask me, the little one's recessive.

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, now what does that mean?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Wait, where's my reward?

xolavendrbunixo- it's coming, just answer the question, ok?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Fine meanie, dominant is the common trait, recessive is the uncommon.

xolavendrbunixo- Yup. Whenever the dominant trait is around the recessive trait is unnoticeable. Take for example Sakura and Ino. When Sakura's around Ino you hear Ino a lot more than you hear Sakura, but when Ino's not there you hear Sakura more. Ino's dominant, and Sakura's recessive. But this theory only works when they're not fighting, which doesn't happen often.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- lol then use Hinata as an example, she's quiet. Oh, I got one, Ok when Hinata's around Kiba she's really, really quiet, because you know, he's such a loud mouth, but when she's not around him she kind of talks more.

xolavendrbunixo- Sure, so she's recessive and he's dominant.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Wow! You explain way better than Jiraya sensei. Ok, what happened?!

xolavendrbunixo- Ok so I was running with blue eyed bombshell and he's all like "don't worry I'll go easy on you," and that irked me so I raced him the whole time, and he beat me, then I fainted then he carried me to the nurse's office. He waited for me the whole time. Then he walked me to class. But there's more, is there ever.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- What? What? Don't leave me hanging!

xolavendrbunixo- Give me 2 examples of dominant and recessive traits

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-That's just cruel. You're like an ice queen right now. D: brown hair, brown eyes. R: purple hair, milky lavender eyes.

xolavendrbunixo- What made you think of the recessives?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- No reason, just a girl.

xolavendrbunixo- Is she pretty? Are you in love her?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Don't try and change the subject! What happened in the hall?

xolavendrbunixo- God, blame a girl for trying. We were about to spilt up in the hall and he said he wanted to race again and….

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- And?

xolavendrbunixo If male is XY what's female?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- XX. What happened next!?

xolavendrbunixo-If a purple haired girl(hh) had kids with a blonde haired(Hh) dude what's the percentage of their kids having blonde hair?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-50, will you just tell me what happened?

xoLavndrbunixo- Holy shiznat whiskers, that took you less than 10 seconds to figure out. Let's see if I'm right. What's the difference between therapeutic and reproductive cloning?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Reproductive is trying to make an exact double of a whole person/ animal. Therapeutic is when hey only grow a part of the animal/human to try and fix thing in that animal/human. Now, TELL ME!

xolavendrbunixo- OMFG!! Dude! When you want some thing really badly, like really, really badly, you suddenly become… smart. Holy shit.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I answered all your stupid questions, now just tell me woman!

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, ok don't get your orange boxers with the yellow cups of ramen in a bunch.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- How'd you know I was wearing orange boxers with cups of ramen on them?

xolavendrbunixo- I have my ways, plus I know you way too well. After he said he wanted to race me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Holy shit… idk what to say to that, must have been quite a day.

xolavendrbunixo- Well, the day's not done yet. Guess who IMed me? I'll give you a hint; he and the blonde bimbo are now an item.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Psh, what'd he say this time?

xolavendrbunixo- Quick, what's the genetic disease where people have curving of the spine

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Scoliosis. What's he say?

xolavendrbunixo- Wow, you're getting good at this. He said he didn't mean to hurt me, and he still loves me.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- What a douche (sp?). First he cheats on you, and then breaks your heart, and now he has the stupidity to say he didn't mean to hurt you? I swear if I meet him he won't be alive for long. He doesn't deserve to breathe. I still can't believe you went out with him. Well at least you have Mr. blue eyed bombshell.

xolavendrbunixo- No I don't. I don't want another boyfriend right now; he might turn out like bastard boyfriend and break my heart yet again. I mean I like him, but I don't like him at the same time, does that make any sense? If it doesn't then you're just as confused as I am.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- You need to learn how to trust people, buni. Plus, if he dares to hurt you, you tell me his name, or email or whatever and I'll harass him for you, ok?

xolavendrbunixo- Thanks, but no thanks, we've had the pact for 7 months I'm not going to break it because of some dude. Changing the subject; how was your day?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Normal, I hung out with firecracker,

xolavendrbunixo-By "hung out" you mean made out, am I right?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yup, I can't hide anything from you. I lost track of time, was late to gym, ran laps, went to the nurses office, kissed a girl other than firecracker, got yelled at by Iruka, got in a fight with duck head, fell asleep in science, and then walked home with my best bud, skater boi.

xolavendrbunixo- That's nice…wait! You kissed some one other than firecracker, a.k.a. your girlfriend?! WTH?!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- It was just on the cheek, calm down, ok?

xolavendrbunixo- I will not calm down until you tell that girl you kissed it didn't mean anything! God, sometimes you're as dense as bastard boyfriend, I mean bastard x-boyfriend.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Don't compare me to him!

xolavendrbunixo- Why not? First it doesn't mean anything and then you're cheatin'.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Fine, you win, I'll tell her. Are you still mad at me?

xolavendrbunixo- Nope, I can never stay mad at you. Well I g2g do homework, study, make up a lesson plan for you, go to piano lessons, and then go to tennis practice. When did I get so busy? Oh yeah and tomorrow's lesson; Geography.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Dude, you are the busiest person I've ever met, I don't even have that much stuff going on. Well I got to go too, meeting skater boi at the skate park, then I have guitar lessons.

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, bye then, luv yas!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-Same to you sweets, peace out.

Then the smiley next to his name faded to a dim grey.

* * *

Ok pople, explanatioon time! Woo! lol well As you can see Kiba's the bastard bf, but lets get one thing straight, i have not now nor ever been a fan of kibahina ok? i just wanted to bring some irony to the sory(u'll see soo) so i had him b the bf. 2nd of all don't think i dislike kiba, i love him, more than life it's self, i just needed a reason for hinata's anger. um and they have kinda like code names for thier friends because if naruto knew kiba was her xbf then he'd automaticly know buni's hinata cuz of association, so they don't tell each other who they hang out with bcuz they don't want to know who one another is. Um ask me any more question and i'll (hopefully) answer them. oh and anyone who can guess who "Firecracker" is get a virtual piece of pie! cuz everybody loves pie!

peace out

werewolfluvr147


	4. New Friends

Hinata turned off her computer, walked back to her bed and stared at the ceiling.

'_Maybe whiskers is right, I do need to learn how to trust people,' _she thought. Starting tomorrow she was going to give Naruto a chance, what's the worst that could happen? She would just get her heart broken, it's not like it hasn't happened before.

Hinata got off her bed and started doing her homework, preparing herself for the day ahead of her.

The next morning Hinata was on time to gym, like usual, but Naruto was late, so she didn't get a chance to talk to him. But even if she did she would most likely blush her signature crimson red color, and stutter out a few words until she couldn't take the humiliation anymore and walk away.

The rest of the day went on in this manner, Hinata would think about talking to Naruto, muster up enough courage, walk halfway to him, then back down and walk back to her seat. So, basically today was going like any other day would.

Except when lunch came.

Usually Hinata would sit with Kiba and his friends, Not really talking much, she sat there because Kiba said that that's what couples do, but now she realized it was just because he wanted to show off his trophy girlfriend(A/N: like a trophy wife). On the days Kiba was sick or just not there (probably with Ino) she'd sit with Shino at their exclusive table at the back of the cafeteria. But today Shino was out with a cold and there was no way in hell she'd sit with Kiba, plus it looked like her usual seat was taken by Ino.

Hinata scanned the cafeteria, hoping to see a familiar and friendly face she could sit with. She knew almost everyone in the cafeteria, but there was no one she knew well enough that she'd be comfortable enough to sit with.

After a while she gave up the search and found an empty table to sit at. Once she sat down she lost her appetite and started picking at her food, thinking about how horrible this day was going, instead of making a friend, like she planned, she took a step back and now was sitting by herself.

"Is this seat taken?" Hinata looked up and saw Sakura Haruno standing behind the seat next to her with a lunch tray in her hands.

Hinata didn't know Sakura all that well, but she did like her. Sakura and she were in the same dance classes at the studio, and Sakura was one of the only girls there that were nice to her. They were the two best dancers in the studio, meaning that they had to work together a lot. They talked a little, from time to time, but they never really became all that close of friends, on account of Hinata's quietness.

"N-no, go ahead," Hinata whispered, while still picking at her food.

"So, why are you sitting by yourself?" Sakura asked.

"No one to sit with," Hinata mumbled.

"I've never seen you sit alone before, what happened?"

"Well, um Shino's sick and Kiba's well, with someone," Hinata nodded her head in the direction of Kiba's table. Sakura turned around and stared at his table.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry; I had no idea that Ino stole Kiba. I apologize on her behalf, once she sees something she wants, she gets it, no matter what," Sakura explained.

"I-it's ok," she said, still picking at her food.

"Well, you know what always makes me feel better?"

"N-no, what?"

"A party!" Sakura squealed. "Whenever I'm down in the dumps I go to a party, dance with guys I don't know, flirt shamelessly, it's perfect for forgetting all your problems!" Hinata just stared at her, amazed. Who did she think Hinata was? She had problems just talking without stuttering, so flirting was out of the question.

"I- I would l-love to, but I can't," Hinata whispered.

"Why not?"

"B-because I have a hard time talking to people, m-much less flirting. I'm an introverted person." She explained.

"I know, but you're also an amazing person with a great personality, why not let the world see that too?"

"But-"

"Please, Hinata? What's life without risks?" Sakura asked.

"W-why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my friend, and I don't want to see you sad, and if a party might make you a little bit happier, I want you to go." Sakura explained. Hinata was staring at her in disbelief, no one other than Shino or Kiba ever called her a friend that she believed. She didn't have many friends, on account of her shyness.

"There's a party tonight's at Naruto and Sasuke's place, you should go, please at least think about it," Sakura pleaded.

Ok, I'll thin-" Hinata was cut off by a deep voice from behind her.

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke's looking for you,"

"Ok, well, see you later Hinata, and please come, for me at least," She said as she stood up, she gave Hinata a small smile and walked away.

The person behind her didn't leave like she expected him to; instead he took the seat Sakura was sitting in.

"So, when's our rematch?" Naruto asked, grinning wildly.

"I-I don't know," She stuttered, she felt her face warming up.

"Your face is turning red, are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse again?" Hinata shook her head.

"What things do you do, other than running?" he asked randomly. Hinata concentrated all her energy and focus that moment on not stuttering.

"Well, I like tennis, and gymnastic. I love to watch baseball, even though I'm really horrible at playing it. And I love to dance."

"You dance? Too cool, what kind of dance?"He asked, genuinely interested.

"w-well I started with um, ballet when I was f-five, then jazz, I did those two for a w-while, and I still do, but when I was in middle school I became more interested in hip hop, and running. So, I dance ballet, j-jazz, hip hop and a little bit of modern,"

"Wow, never really took you as a hip hop kind of girl," he said truthfully.

"They never do," She muttered under her breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, so, what do you do?" she asked, hoping to make conversation.

'Um, football, lacrosse, and unlike you I watch and play baseball, there's more, but I don't want to sound cocky, I know how annoying that can be," he said while nodding his head in Sasuke direction.

Just as Hinata was going to say something the bell rang, meaning lunch was over.

"Well, lunch is over, what's your next class?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have one o-off hour,"

"Cool!" he shouted. "Come with me," he grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her outside, to the track.

"I want another race," Hinata stared at him for a while, her head tilted to the side, something she did when she was confused. "So, do you want a long or short distance race?"

"Y-you're a sprinter, right?" He nodded his head. "Well, I'm a d-distance runner, so let's do one lap around the track, just sprinting," He smirked, making Hinata blush once again.

"Ok, but just to warn you, I'm an amazing sprinter," Hinata smiled at him.

"Don't worry, so am I. One, two, three!" she shouted and they were off.

Even though she had raced him before Hinata was still amazed at how fast he was. Stride for stride, she and him were tied, evenly matched. Until the last stretch. Hinata knew she had to win this one, not only for her pride but her dignity; there was no way she would lose to him twice in a row.

She moved her legs as fast as she possibly could, hoping it was enough, and it was. She beat him by a whole blue Nike shock. When the race was finished they both collapsed on the track, exhausted.

"I can't believe…. I got beaten…. By a dancer," Naruto panted. Hinata knew she should have been offended by that, but she was just too tired to care. Hinata turned her head in Naruto's direction and saw him smiling. He was acting strangely for someone who lost. Naruto flipped on his stomach and turned his head to face Hinata's, a smile still gracing his lips.

"You have to come to the party at my house tonight," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if you dance as well as you run I have to dance at least one song with you," Hinata inwardly smiled at the compliment, but outwardly blushed.

""S-sure. I'll go," Naruto grinned.

"Great! Can't wait to see you there!" He shouted. An awkward silence over took them after that. "So... what are we going to do now?"

"Well. I have a calcuous test I have to study for, so, I'm going to Study Hall," She said quietly.

"Ok, ok," he said, clearly disappointed.

"Ok, well, bye,. I'll see you tonight," She picked herself off the ground and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled, scrambling after her. "You don't have our address," He took out a piece of paper and a pencil and jotted it down. "Here you go," Hinata took the piece of paper.

Hinata was just about to turn away when Naruto took her shoulder, spun her around, and crashed his lips into hers.

Hinata was clearly taken back by this, and even though her head was screaming at her to push him away, her body moved closer to him and put her hands around his neck.

After a few seconds they had to break aprt because of lack of air. She looked up into Naruto's eyes, and saw happiness in them, along with another trait that was unfamiliar to her, worry.

"Well, I-I should probably go now," she whispered. Before she could push him away he started to kiss her again. Finally when her brain gained control of her body, sh pushed him away.

"Gotta go study," she said as she turned around, see you later," Then she walked away. She was surprised at her actions, it was so un Hinata like, but she was happy about them too

'_As Sakura says, what's life without a few risks?' _


	5. How do you know?

Hey everyone, first of all, let me say, it's so good to be back!! Sorry it's taken me so long, but I was working on A New Found Weight, and I was doing the lingerie scene, and i can't write stuff with out haveing a visual picture, so not being able to drive to the nearest Victoria secrets (i cant drive yet) i looked up stuff online. Not smart. My dad found me and thought i was looking up porn or something, so i got grounded, during summer. I mean it's bad being grouded during school, but during the summer it's TORTURE! lol, but yeah after a month of grounding i typed everything up, but didn't put it on here yet and then my computer got a virus and deleted everyting i wrote, so i had to re-type everyting, an that took forever because i'm lazy and hate doing work i already did. so um sorry it took so long, but it's baaack, hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Hinata drove home from school in a daze, still wondering what had happened earlier that day.

"He kissed me," she whispered to herself, and unconsciously touched her lips. This kiss was different from all the other ones she's had; all the kisses she's had, and even from Kiba's, were rushed and dull, like the guys thought they had to kiss her. But the one she got from Naruto was so full of passion and want, like he couldn't get enough of her, and she felt the same. It was like he was some kind of forbidden chocolate; you've had a taste, and now you crave it, but you can't have it, and it's driving you crazy.

"Why is he doing this to me?" She asked no one.

She parked her car and rushed straight to her room, without saying hi to Hanabi, who was sitting on the couch watching the fairly odd parents, while eating Easy Mac. When Hinata arrived at her room she threw down her backpack and rushed to her computer.

xolavendrbunixo- Hey, whiskers, you there?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah, hey buni, what's up?

xolavendrbunixo- Nothing much, hey how can you tell if a guy's into you?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- They pay attention to you? I don't know, you just know, what kind of question is that? What happened today?

xolavendrbunixo- Well this one guy, blue eyed bombshell, kind of kissed me today, except it was on the lips this time…

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- How does someone "kind of" kiss you on the lips!? How long did it last?

xolavendrbunixo- Um, like 3minutes or something, I don't know! It's not like I count these things!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- 3 minutes?! That was NOT a kiss that was a make-out session! Holy crap, buni, you're growing up so fast.

xolavendrbunixo- Shut up, this is embarrassing enough without your harassment.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ok, ok, I'm done, geez. Ok, I'm guessing if you make-out with a guy, twice, he likes you, a lot.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, well here's the problem….. wait I never told you he kissed me twice.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- … It was a guess, like if I kissed a girl like you, I wouldn't kiss you just once, believe me.

xolavendrbunixo- Ok? Anyway, the problem was once we were done, I had to go and study for a test; he looked happy but worried, like something bad was going to happen to him because he kissed me.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-….. Well maybe he risked a lot to kiss you but he's ok with it, because it was worth it to see what your lips felt like, tasted like, but he's going to hurt someone really close to him in the process of getting close to you. And he was happy because he finally realized he was in love with you and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you...

xolavendrbunixo- Wow, whiskers, I never knew you had such an overactive imagination. You should have taken creative writing this year, that was almost somewhat poetic.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Haha, yeah who knew I had that in me. Well maybe he was worried because he didn't know if you liked him back? I don't know. Can we change the subject?

xolavendrbunixo- Ok sure? Let's start today's lesson, English, since I couldn't think of Geography today.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Wait no! We can go back on the last subject!! I'm ready to talk!

xolavendrbunixo- Nice try, but no. Ok, so what book is your class reading this month?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- We're reading a book?!

xolavendrbunixo- Tell me you're kidding…..

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Um…

xolavendrbunixo- Ok then… I think you're reading City of the Beast.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Oh yeah! Thanks for the buni!

xolavendrbunixo- Um, no problem. Ok, so this book's mainly about Identity and Journey, like does your identity affect the journey you have through out life, or does your journey affect your identity? Like the main character, Alex, in the beginning is a mad, angry boy, but as the story goes on, he learns to accept things as they are, and try and change the problem, instead of fighting against it. So, in this book his identity was changed by his journey. So what do you think Whiskers, identity affect journey, or journey affect identity, and both is not an answer.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- You read the book?! How do you always know everything?!

xolavendrbunixo- Just answer the question…

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ok… I think Identity affects journey just a little bit more…

xolavendrbunixo- Why?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Because your personality affects what you're going to do, like for me, I'm outgoing so I have a lot of friends that can show me a lot of things that will affect y journey, but if I was shy then my journey would be a little different, because of my lack of friends.

xolavendrbunixo- That's a good example.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Thanks, and also if I wasn't outgoing I would get the girl I want, because she's really shy.

xolavendrbunixo- Firecracker's shy? You never really describe her as a shy person.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Firecracker? Oh yeah! She's not.

xolavendrbunixo- Then why did you say the girl you got is shy?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Did I say that?

xolavendrbunixo- You are NOT cheating on firecracker, right?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O No! I would never!

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, good, because I hate people who cheat, if you were, we would have a serious issue in our friendship.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Oh, well it's a good thing I'm not cheating, huh? Well I got to go, Um, talk to you tonight?

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, cool, well, have fun doing whatever you're going to do, oh and you have homework.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- What? Homework on a weekend, that's not fair!

xolavendrbunixo- It's not that hard! Calm down, just look up nature vs. nurture, ok? And it's due Tuesday, incase you have a crazy weekend, and you have another hangover Monday.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- My weekends are not that crazy! They're just not all that safe, that's all. But thank you, since I have a party tonight.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh, fun, well, don't get so drunk you forget your name, .

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- That only happened once! And I have more exciting weekends than you, try live a little!

xolavendrbunixo- Whatever, I have a party to attend too, thank you very much.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ok, then here are some rules, One: Don't drink the punch (been there, done that, have the lampshade to prove it). Two; if a guy says he wants to talk and go to some place quieter, DON'T go! We're only after one thing, and three: don't worry, 'cause it's all good!

xolavendrbunixo- Haha ok, I'll try and remember those.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Good, well I really have to go, duckhead's yelling at me to get off the computer, so talk to you tonight?

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, cool, byeas!

FoXWwHiSkErZO.O signed off at 6:38pm 11/20

Cherrybubblegum13 signed at 6:38pm 11/20

Cherrybubblegum13- Hinata?

xolavendrbunixo- Um… hi? Who is this?

Cherrybubblegum13- It's Sakura, you gave me your screen name like forever ago, sorry it's took this long to IM you.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh, um, hi Sakura, how are you?

Cherrrybubblegum13- Good, have you decided if you're going to the party tonight?

xolavendrbunixo- Yes I have, and I'll go.

Cherrybubblegum13- Awesome, now we can ride together! I'll pick you up in about an hour, ok?

xolavendrbunixo- Cool, thank you.

Cherrybubblegum13- No problem, so what are you going to wear?

xolavendrbunixo- Um, I haven't really thought about it….

Cherrybubblegum13-No way, you're joking right? The parties at Naruto/Sasuke's house are always amazing; you have to look your best if you want to have fun, because if you look good, you feel good.

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, but I only have baggy clothes, Like um nothing fits me really.

Cherrybubblegum13- ……SERIOUSLY?! You're kidding, right? I mean what teenage girl has a closet full of things that don't fit?

xolavendrbunixo- Um m-me?

Ceryybublegum13- oh, I'm sorry if that sounded mean, but I was just taken back, I'll bring you something, actually I have the perfect outfit for you.

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, thank you, but could it not show um……. cleavage? I have to draw the line there.

Cherrybubblegum13- OK, sure whatever you want Hinata, I'll come by in 30 minutes instead of an hour, I'll help you get ready.

xolavendrbunixo- Ok thank you Sakura, this is really kind of you.

Cherrybubblegum13- Oh, no problem! As long as you're happy I'm, happy, well see you soon, bye.

xolavendrbunixo- Bye.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry if you were disappointed, i mean you wait 2 months and then you get this? I know it's not an exciting chapter, but I wanted to give out some clues and hints and stuff, i hope you caught them, if you didn't well i need to work on making them more noticable. Um reveiw if you have any comments question concerns, you know the good stuff.

Edited while listening to Broken by seeter ft Amy Lee

Love you all, hope to post another chapppie soon

werewolfuvr147


	6. Who is this?

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but  here's chapter 6! Yay! Haha, well I'm sorry if this chapter's not what you expect but i just started thinking of random things to throw in a chapter and this one turned out to be about 4,000 words. And i didn't think you guys wanted to waste you're whole day reading one chapter, because you guys have lives, unike me, haha. I hope you enjoy, and there's more to come!

**_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, but i SO wish i did!!!_**

* * *

Hinata got off of the computer and took quick shower before she heard the doorbell ring. She wrapped a towel around herself and ran downstairs.

"I got it Hanabi!" She yelled. She heard her sister mutter a very unenthusiastic 'whatever'. Hinata opened the door to see Sakura holding 3 bags of clothes. She looked different from what she looked like at school. She was wearing a purple hoodie and pink sweatpants, her usually straight pink hair was curly and in a ponytail, and she was wearing purple converse.

"Hey, I'm sorry it took me so long, but I was looking through my closet and I couldn't decide what would look best on you, so I brought 5 of my best outfits for you to try on, if that's ok." Sakura explained as she walked into Hinata's house.

"Um, l-let me show you to my room," Hinata muttered as she walked up to her room, with Sakura following.

When they arrived to her room Sakura dropped her bags and looked around, sizing up Hinata's room.

"Nice, I like it, it's cool, and awesome computer. I like the color, I didn't know you liked purple so much, everything in here's purple, the laptop, the walls, your bed cover, it's cool," Sakura commented. "Ok, now to look at your closet, I hope it's not as bad as you describe it,"

"B-but I never described it, all I said was I have all b-baggy clothes," Hinata corrected her.

"That's why it's so bad! I mean not having even one shirt that fits? That's like a nightmare," Sakura opened the closet and shook her head "It's as bad as I thought, how are you ever going to impress guys if nothing fits?"

"But I don't want to i-impress anyone, I just what to get through high school with out being hated or l-loved by anyone, I just want to s-survive." Hinata whispered.

"But why? High school's so much more than that, it's the four year you figure out who you really are, and to have fun, it's not just about surviving, it's about living." Sakura explained. After she said the she bent down and started to go through her bags. "Ok, now let's see how you look in this," Sakura took out a short pink halter dress hat flared out at the end. She tossed it to Hinata. "Ok, go try it on."

Hinata looked at the dress and shook her head; it was going to be a long hour until the party started.

After 45 minutes and six different outfit combinations Sakura finally chose one that she liked on Hinata. Hinata was wearing a lavender long sleeve t-shirt with a deep V neckline, a blue jean mini skirt and purple flip flops. She was also wearing a purple and white striped headband, so her bangs framed her face, diamond studded earrings, and a sterling silver necklace with a clear crystal fox hanging fro the chain.

Hinata looked in the mirror and couldn't believe the gorgeous girl reflected in the mirror was her. She looked so un-like her self; her hair was straighten and sleek, and most surprisingly not in a ponytail. Sakura also did her make up for her and she looked stunning, if she did say so herself. She has plump red lips and mysterious purple eyes with blue eye shadow.

"Wow, is this seriously me?" Hinata whispered.

"Yup! You were always this beautiful; we just needed a little makeup and fitting clothes to reveal the fox in you! Ok, well it seems like we're done here. " Sakura turned and walked back to Hinata's room. Sakura was wearing a pink halter dress -- the one Hinata refused to wear because it was too small-- and pink wedges. She straightened her hair, so it didn't look as curly as it did when she first got there and was wearing a gold necklace with a ruby heart hanging from the chain.

"Ok, well we're out of here, you should be back home at around 12, if you want to leave early that is, but if you're really enjoying yourself, which I but will totally happen, plan to be home around three," Sakura informed. She went to Hinata's desk and grabbed her key. Before she left the room she turned around and looked Hinata in the eyes.

"Don't be worried, ok? You'll have a great time and be totally glad you went, I promise,"

"O-ok, if you say so," Hinata whispered.

"Oh and another thing, you should stop stuttering, I know it's a whole security blanket thing, but I know you can talk without doing it. Sometimes you need to talk with out thinking, let yourself go." Sakura said, she gave Hinata an unexpected hug and then walked out of her room.

'_Maybe she is right, I just need to live a little' _Hinata thought as she exited her room and followed Sakura out of her house and to her car.

When they got to Naruto's house Hinata new why everyone said those were the parties of the year. Their "house" was more like a mansion, it almost rivaled Hinata's old Hyuuga mansion. It looked like every light was lit up there. There were teenagers everywhere, doing everything imaginable. When they got into the kitchen Naruto spotted them.

"Hey, Hinata, Sakura! So stoked you came, what's up?" Naruto shouted over the roar of the blaring music.

"Nothing much! Hey, do you know where Sasuke is?" Sakura asked.

"I think I last saw him in his bedroom upstairs, I think he's waiting for you," Naruto said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" He shouted as she started to walk away. That comment was met by her giving him the finger.

"Ha, I love messing with her, she gives the best reactions," Naruto chuckled.

"Y-ou know, one day she's gonna kill ou for that," Hinata whispered. Naruto turned around and smiled at Hinata.

"Yeah I know, but it's too fun to stop. Hey, you made it! I'm so glad! I have a special surprise for you come here," He took her hand and lead her through the crowds of people, the dj's turntables (A/N: I feel so white now, but isn't that what they're called? Turntables right?) "Can you play Lolli Lolli after this song?" The dj nodded and went back to turning (A/N im so whit! Idk wat a dj even does! This is sad man…)

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"You promised me a dance, remember?" He reminded her with a smirk. "So I'm going to get my dance,"

"But why Lolli Lolli?" She asked, how did he know that was her favorite song to dance to?

"Well, I asked Sakura about you dancing and stuff and she told me about how everytime you heard Lolli Lolli you couldn't help but dance to it, so I thought that's be the perfect song to play here," He explained, with a grin.

Once the song that was playing, Dance Dance by Fallout Boy, ended the DJ took the microphone.

"Everybody clear the dance floor!" he shouted. Naruto took Hinata's hand and dragged her on to the dance floor. The music started to blared through the speakers.

_**Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body, **_

_**Lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body **_

_**Chocolate lolli, cherry lolli, 'nilla lolli, pink lolli **_

_**Red hot red hot red hot hot **_

Hinata looked petrified. Naruto started dancing around her.

"Come on, you said you'd dance with me, what's wrong?"

"T-too many p-people," Hinata stuttered. She looked around at the large group of kids from her school staring at her, and felt dizy.

"Come on, you're a dancer, you should be used to dancing in front of people, just imagine it as just another crowd of people coming to watch you dance," He whispered in her ear.

"I c-can't," she whispered, already planning her way out of this.

"Come on, it's just you and me, that's it, just dance with me, come on,"

_**Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body, **_

_**Lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body **_

_**Chocolate lolli, cherry lolli, 'nilla lolli, pink lolli **_

_**Red hot red hot red hot hot **_

Hinata took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to sway her hips from side to side, letting the rhythm of the music go through her. She felt Naruto behind her and turned around, and started dancing with him.

It was like flirting through dancing; at times Hinata would get so close to him she could feel her breath on her face. It wasn't grinding or anything, she had too much dignity for that; it was just dancing close at parts of the song, but always breaking always after the verse. Just as the last part of the chorus came she got face to face to Naruto and started swaying left and right to him, never taking her eyes off him. Just before the song ended Hinata broke away from him, he took her hand and spun her into him; they were so close she could feel the warmth of his lips on hers. Before anything else could happen, the song ended and the people around them started clapping and cheering. The next song started to play and Naruto and Hinata got off of the dance floor.

* * *

So yeah, I know this didn't have much in it, but i had to have them dancing. And let me apologize for that, i'm not that great of a dancer, and have never taken a dance class in my life, so i just made it up as i went along, sorry if it totally sucked, but it as the besti can do. And there's more Naruto and Hinata to come, i had to slipt all of this up into thre chaphes, so there's more exciting stuff to come!

Edited while listening to: A Decade Under The Influence by Taking Back Sunday.

P.S. I know it's the middle of winter there and she's wearing flipflops but I'm from CO and we wer flipflops year round, even in the snow.

Preview for next chapter:

_"So, you want to play truth or dare?" he asked._

_"Haha, that's so middle school, Naruto, why did you bring me up here if you didn't know what we were going to do?" she asked, hoping his answer wasn't what she thought it was._

_"Like I said I just wanted to hang out, and I know truth or dare is totally middle schoolish, but it's fun! Come on, live a little!" he exclaimed. Hinata sighed._

_"Why not? Ok, you start,"_


	7. Truth or dare

Hiyas! Well I know this is probably the quickest I've ever updated so yay! Well not much to say here.... enjoy!

Oh and **_HAPPY HALLOWEEN :D_**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, i do not own (yay i said it yoda style)**_

* * *

"Woah, that was amazing, you can really dance!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered, as her cheeks started so turn red.

"Anyway, want to go somewhere where we can talk, like some place quieter?"

"Where do you think we can go? I mean this place seems pretty loud," Hinata observed.

"Well, we can go to my room, if you want," Naruto suggested. Hinata must have looked surprised because Naruto chuckled at her expression. "I'm not going to try anything; I respect you too much to lose your trust like that,"

"Oh, ok, but what do you want to talk about?" she asked him. He shrugged and grinned.

"Stuff? Haha, I don't really know, I'm bad at planning these things, all I know is I want to get out of this loud place and hang with you, is that alright?"

"Um, ok why not? Lead the way," She said, he took her hand and lead her upstairs. The whole way there Hinata was thinking if this was the right thing to do. She'd never been in a guy's room alone, and whiskers said that guys are only after one thing, and going to his room was only getting most of his work done for him. She knew she was naïve and inexperienced in the realm of guys but something felt right about Naruto, and something in the back of her head was telling her to trust him; he seemed incapable of hurting anyone.

"Ok, um welcome to my humble abode," he said as he opened the door. The first thing Hinata saw was orange. Everything was orange, the walls, the bed, his desk and chair and his curtains. The only other color in there was black, and those were the pillows on his bed.

"Wow, it's very… orange," she commented.

"Heh, yeah, it's just orange's is my favorite color so I thought my favorite room in the house should be that color, nerdy, right?"

"No way! My room's the same way! Except it's all lavender, I love that color, reminds me of my mom," Hinata whispered the last part.

"That's too cool! So, um you want to sit down?" Naruto asked. "We could sit on the bed,"

"T-the b-bed?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm not going rape you or anything, I just want to sit on a bed, that's it, jeez Hinata, you need to learn how to trust me, I won't hurt you,"

"Ok, but if you do, I'll sick Sakura on you," Hinata joked. She sat down next to him on his bed.

"Woah, that's a scary threat, I promise not to even touch you," he teased. "So, you want to play truth or dare?" he asked.

"Haha, that's so middle school, Naruto, why did you bring me up here if you didn't know what we were going to do?" she asked, hoping his answer wasn't what she thought it was.

"Like I said I just wanted to hang out, and I know truth or dare is totally middle schoolish, but it's fun! Come on, live a little!" he exclaimed. Hinata sighed.

"Why not? Ok, you start,"

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"You're such a baby, why'd you choose truth? Well anyway, I'll start you off with a really simple question, what's your favorite band?"

"D-do I have to answer this? I know you're going to laugh at me…."

"I won't laugh; I bet it's a very girly band you know the ones that are all 'we're going to be together forever' right?"

"No, it's um… Taking Back Sunday" She whispered as her cheeks turned red.(a/N: lol yeah that's my band, listening to it right now)

Naruto stared at her dumbfounded. "No way! That's impossible, you do not look like someone who listens to Taking Back Sunday, you seem like a pop girl," he pointed out.

"Hecks no! I love rock, I listen to them everyday, and I own every one of their CDs,"

"I don't believe you, what's your favorite song?" he asked skeptically.

"Cute without the E (cut from the team)," she whispered.

"No Way!" Naruto picked up a marker from his desk and started singing. "Your lipstick, his collar, don't bother Angel, I know exactly what goes on. When everything you'll get is everything that you wanted princess. Well which would you prefer? My finger on the trigger or me face down down across your floor me face down down across your floor, just so long as this thing's loaded," He tossed her a purple marker and helped her off his bed. "Come on you've got o join in, I'm not singing this all by myself,"

Hinata smiled at him and shook her head. He was insane, who sings to markers? But he was giving her the saddest puppy dog face that she couldn't resist, she took in a deep breath and started singing.

"And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head? Well this all is only wishful thinking this all is wishful thinking," She sang. She repeated the verse and Naruto started in at the next verse.

"Don't bother trying to explain, Angel I know exactly what goes on, when you're gone. And how about I'm outside of your window, punching in keep the details covered you're such a sucker for a sweet talker!"

When the chorus came around Naruto started jumping up and down and Hinata, feeling a little less nervous joined in with him. This time around Naruto joined her in singing the chorus.

"And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head? This all was only wishful thinking this all was only wishful thinking. The only thing I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back!"

Hinata would have kept on singing wit him but she was just so tied that she just fell backwards on to the bed, exhausted. "I'm done, I can't sing anymore," she said between pants.

"Ok, fine, I know believe you, you're a major Taking Back Sunday fan."

"Thank you, that's all I asked of you. Now it's my turn, truth or dare?"

"Unlike you I have guts, I choose dare,"

"Ok, Mr. high-and –mighty I dare you to go into Sasuke's room and see what him and Sakura are doing,"

"Eww, do I have to? They could be doing something unsuitable for little eyes, and I want to actually keep my eyes, if I see anything I'll have to gouge them out with a fork," he whined.

"Do it or I win," she threatened.

"Fine, but if I see anything I'm blaming you," Hinata watched as Naruto left the room and walked across the hall.

"Ahh! Naruto what the hell?! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Sakura screeched.

"Um sorry, just wanted to see if I left anything in teme's room, but I guess I didn't so bye" She heard Naruto shut the door and run back into his room.

Before he got back Hinata hid behind the door and waited for him arrive.

"Don't make me ever do that again; luckily they were just making out, but- ah!" Hinata jumped out behind him, jumped on his back and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She whispered into his ear.

"Um, I don't know, is it Hinata?" He asked.

"Maybe, you'll have to get me off to find out," She giggled at this, he had no idea why she was dong any of this, but she knew she wasn't going back to her ultra shy conservative self after all this.

"And how am I supposed to do that without sitting on you and killing you?" He asked, truly interested.

"I don't know figure it out genius," She joked.

"Ok," he stopped and thought about it. "How about a bribe, will that work?"

"I don't know maybe,"

"Ok, if you get off I'll give you a present," Immediately Hinata jumped off his back, closed her eyes and opened her hands, imitating her little sister Hanabi at Christmas.

"Ok, I'm ready," Hinata felt a cold cylinder shape being put in her hand, she opened hr eyes. "A marker? Are you that stingy?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, you take what to get, that's what I learned'" Hinata stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, take it back!" She opened that marker and threw it at him.

"Ouch! Who knew you were so mean! God, this is a totally different Hinata, are you her twin?" He teased.

"Shut up, I'm not that different!" she said defensively.

"Yeah you are, you're not stuttering, you're face isn't red, you aren't avoiding me, and best of all you look super hot tonight, like I didn't think you even owed a mini skirt,"

"I don't, this is Sakura's and the whole not avoiding and actually speaking is called friendship, Naruto," Hinata reminded him.

"Or something more?" He asked, his face hopeful.

"Um, I-I don't know, can we get b-back to the game?"

"Ok fine it's my turn to ask; truth or dare?"

"Well, since you went through so much for my pleasure I'll choose dare,"

"Wow, aren't we feeling brave? Ok I dare you to… kiss me,"

"K-kiss you? That's a s-strange d-dare, I mean haven't I already kissed you before?" she stuttered.

"No, I've kissed you and I'm getting no love back, how is that supposed to make me feel?" he asked.

"I don't know, but you said we came up here to hang out as friends, friends don't kiss," Hinata whispered.

"Yeah you're right, but you can't kill a guy for trying, I just wanted to see if you liked me back," Naruto explained.

"Sorry, wait if I back out of this, do you win?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said.

"And let me guess, you win a kiss?"

"Yeah,"

"God, guys are so predictable, ok I'll give you your stupid kiss," Hinata turned her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Ok, my turn truth or dare?"

"That's not fair! But I guess that was my fault, dare,"

"Ok, I dare you to go this whole night without kissing or touching me," Hinata challenged.

"Aww, no fair! That's so hard! Ok, I accept, but let me get one more out," Taking Hinata by surprised he tackled her on to his bed and pinned her arms to her sides.

"What are you doing?!" she asked while trying to struggle free.

"Haha, I'm not going to rape you, promise, see?" He let go of her arms "I just want this," In the blink of an eyes Naruto crashed his lips onto Hinata's.

At first she tried to struggle free, but after the first 10 seconds something seemed to click in her head and she stopped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her, and for the first time, she actually started kissing him back. Naruto, of course, reacted to this immediately; he stood up, still holding on to Hinata, so they wouldn't have to part, and moved them closer to the pillows. They made out for about 5 minutes before Naruto started to move his hand up the back of her shirt. She was about to stop him before they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Dun dun duuuun!! lol yeah, well I thought Naruto and Hinata didn't have enough fluffy moments, i mean they would talk or race then kiss, they didn't even have a friendship. So i thought this chapter would be a friendship building moment, and just because everyone loves a kiss, i added that too. And since all (well the ones i know) guys are horny, he had to slip his hand up her shirt, but she was going to stop him. So yeah, this chapter was just fluff, but it was cute.... right? Well if it wasn't could you like tell me, 'cause i want to write more of these.

R&R!

Oh, and next chapter yo get to see who "Firecracker" is, so make all your last minute gueses now.

Well catch you guys later.

totalnarutofan85: Thank you, so i'm no alone! Yeah, it's really sad for me, so now everyone can tell I have like no life :P

diff-r-ent-1: Yeah, well i was thinking about it, but have narsaku in my story would totally break my heart, i couldn't bear it, sorry. but it's another of the leaf konuchi(lol can't spell, sorry)

XXUsagikiXXX- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

Doctor Yami- Yeah, so was I, but if Hinata found out first it would be really hard to write, because she wouldn't talk all that much.

GraityTheWizard-was this quick enough for you? Because I rushed when I saw that.

X ANTI NARUxSASU X- Thank you, This one's for you too!

ANd thanks for everyone who put this in their favs, or on an alert, you really make my day :)

Edited while lsening to:Whisperes in the Dark by Skillet


	8. You have a girlfriend?

Ok, well thank u too everyone! omg i got more than 70 reveiws!!! :D well um thanks everyone and there's more to come! oh and this chapter u finally find out who firecraker is!

I dont own naruto

* * *

"We're kind of busy here!" Naruto shouted at the person.

"Yeah I know, see unlike you, when I know something's going on, I knock," The voice on the other side sneered.

"I said sorry! But whatever don't except my apology, what do you want teme?" Naruto shouted, frustrated.

"Just wanted to tell you Tenten finally showed up, she's on her way up," Sasuke informed them. "Have fun explaining all of this out man," Sasuke started laughing as he walked away from the door.

"Fuck," Naruto muttered, he looked around the room in panic. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Ok, sure," Hinata said, afraid of what he was going to make her do.

"Can you find some place to hide, like the closet or something, please?" He begged. Hinata just stared at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Please, just do this one thing for me, ok? I'll repay you later, if you do this than I'll owe you my life," He pleaded. "Ok, sure," She stood up and walked over to the closet. Just as she got in she heard the door slam open.

"What's this about you dancing with a girl down there?!" A voice shouted, it probably belonged to the person that Sasuke said was coming up, Tenten.

"It was nothing, you weren't here so I just wanted to dance with some one," Naruto said quietly.

"Yeah, I don't care about that, what I'm pissed about is people saying that the whole dance floor was cleared, by you, so that you and her could dance alone, and people are saying you two seemed to be pretty close to each other, like you two were in love or something!" Hinata left a little bit of the closet open. She saw a tall brown haired girl with two buns on the top of her head. She was wearing a long brown t-shirt with a dragon on it and blue jeans. She looked like she wasn't planning on coming to this party, she had on no make up and her car keys were hanging from her back pocket.

"It was just a dance, sweetie, and I cleared it because she was a dancer and dancers need a lot of room to dance, that's all," Naruto lied.

"How can I believe you? Everyone down there was saying that you and she were really close and once it looked like you were almost going to kiss! Kiss, Naruto! How could you do this to me?! Usually I wouldn't be worrying about this, but everyone down there says that she was drop dead gorgeous and she's never been seen by anyone. She's a mystery girl Naruto, I can't compete with that," She shouted at him.

"I wouldn't do that to you Tenten, plus you're the only girl for me and no one's even close to your beauty in my eyes, mystery girl or not, you're the only girl I would ever want," he explained.

"Ok, but only if you promise me you'll never see that girl again, I don't want people t think we're breaking up or anything,"

"Tenten, there's nothing for you to worry about, I don't even know her name, she was just some girl that asked me to dance," He lied. "But if it makes you feel any better I promise,"

"Thanks sweetie, well I should go, I left my house because my friend told me what I told you and I had to see if you were still mine and only mine, but I got to get back to my paper. I love you, honey,"

"Yeah, me too," Naruto said. What Tenten did next nearly shattered Hinata's heart. She pulled Naruto to her and planted her lips right on his. She moved her hand to his hair and brought him in closer to her. Naruto moved in closer to her and his hand started going up her shirt. Tenten broke away and smile at him.

"Well, I've really got to go, honey, I'll call you later," Before Tenten left she looked over at the closet and smirked.

Once Hinata was sure Tenten was gone she opened the door and started to tear up. But she wasn't going to let him see her cry, she was going to show him that he wasn't worth her tears. She took a deep breath and stared at the floor, doing everything in her power to keep the tears from flowing.

"Hinata, I can explain," Naruto started. "You see, Tenten and I have been going out for about a year and everything was going great, until last year. She started hanging out with this guy named Neji Hyuuga, and after a while I saw less and less of her, then I found out through Sasuke that she was seeing him behind my back and I was crushed so I decided that-" Naruto's story was cut off by Hinata's timid voice.

"So you wanted to so the same thing to her with me?" Hinata whispered.

"No! I wouldn't ever do that! I was, --I mean am-- confused. After she did that I couldn't trust her anymore, and then I met you, and you're amazing. You're everything I want in a girl, you're nice, smart, athletic, fun and not to mention beautiful,"

"But Tenten…"Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't break up with her, you don't know her like I do, she's messed up man, I mean everyone's a little messed up, but she's got it bad, she needs me, and in a strange way I need her, too," Naruto explained.

"But us…" Hinata couldn't say anymore, she felt ready to burst.

"I don't know Hinata, you're amazing and I don't want to lose you, but I can't leave Tenten ether. I know it's wrong to have two girls, but I can't choose," Hinata looked up and saw Kiba's face for a second, that's the same thing he said to her the day before they broke up. Hinata mustered up the last bit of strength she had and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Well, then I'm choosing for you, goodbye Naruto, I never want to see you again," With that said Hinata walked out of his room and into an empty guest room and collapsed on the bed and started to unloaded all the tears she held in.

Just as she felt she was ok and was ready to go outside and set Sakura so she could go home the door slammed open and there stood Tenten, wearing the same smirk she wore when she looked at the closet.

"Well, well, looks like I found the mystery girl, who's stealing my man," Tenten said as she walked into the room.

"I had no idea you two were going out, I'm sorry and I'll never see Naruto again," Hinata apologized.

"Of course you won't, because if I see you around him again I'll make your life a living hell, Miss Hinata Hyuuga," Tenten threatened.

"Ok, I won't- wait, how do you know my name?"

"How can I not know you're name? I mean after all I am dating your cousin," Tenten informed.

"Wait, you're dating Neji? Why would you ever want to do that? Naruto really cares for you, and you'll hurt Neji in the process?" Hinata was disgusted by Tenten's actions, why would she want to do this?

"Neji already knows, and he's ok with it, he knows I love him way more than I could ever love Naruto, and I'm dating Naruto because he's naïve and will do whatever I ask of him, he's like my own personal slave," Tenten laughed at him.

"That's so sick," Hinata murmured.

"Oh please, you're no better, you were just making out with a boy in a relationship," She sneered.

"But I didn't know-" Hinata was cut off by Tenten's malicious laugh.

"How could you not know? We've been in a relationship for a year, and we were homecoming king and queen, wow, no wonder know one's heard or seen you, you must live under a rock. But anyway, back to the topic, stay away from Naruto," Hinata really hated this girl, who did she think she was? She can't just use and throw people away like used tissues. Just this once in her life Hinata wasn't going to be the doormat. Hinata looked up from the spot on the bed she had been staring at this whole time and stared straight into Tenten's brown eyes.

"And what if I don't?"

"What do you mean 'what if'? You just told him you never want to see him again, and now you're telling me you do? God, make up your mind, I hate indecisive people,"

"Ok, fine, I hate Naruto a lot right now, but not as much as I hate you, so I choose not to leave him alone, he deserves better than a whore like you," Hinata said.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, Hinata, do not underestimate me, I'll make the last two years of your high school career the worst of your life," Tenten threaten.

"Whatever, it can't be as bad as tonight, so whatever you have planned, bring it on, I'm ready," Hinata told her.

"You stand confident now, Hyuuga, but just wait, you just wait," Tenten said as she turned around and walked out of the room and out of Hinata's sight.

* * *

Omg i'm sorry!!!! I didn't mean to make Tenten that mean, but i couldn't help it! well um dont get me wrong, i love tenten, but i saw in an episode she hates indesisive people so i thought it'd be kinda cool to do all o f this, but i just re-read it and wow, she was a BITCH! i'm sorry, but i wanted hinata to grow a mini backbone, so i made tenten extra mean, once again sorry :'(. well... other than that, i hoped u liked it! and well u found out who firecraker was!

R&R!

O, now here's a piece of pie for .., diff-r-ent1, Utsugo, and erienightfall for guessing right!

for everyone else, i couldn't do sakura, it would just break my heart, so sorry, a lot of people said anko.... idk how i would write it, temari's good like awesome, but i didn't get that idea in time, and lastly i got tayuya, omg i almost did! but like as soon as all of y'all reminded me, i already had tenten in my head! so you guys get a piece of pie too :D.

well i'm glad people like it, and till next time!

edited while lstening to Stand up by the flobots


	9. The aftermath

Chapter dedicated to Master Kei. Thanks for the idea.

Naruto POV

He stared at his open door after she left him, her words echoing in his head.

'_Well, then I'm choosing for you, goodbye Naruto, I never want to see you again' _

'_I never want to see you again…'_

How could he have messed this up so badly? One moment he was with the most amazing person he had ever met, and the next she hated every fiber of his being. All because of one secret.

Why couldn't he just tell her the truth in the first place? All he had to say was "Hinata, I'm going out with another girl, but I would give her up the second anything happens between us, even the smallest spark, she's gone, I promise."

Why couldn't be he be that honest? Why did he have to keep living this lie? And now the most fantastic person he had ever met just walked out of his life. And the part that stung the most was she never wanted to see him again.

Naruto sat on his bed, still staring at his door, still wondering how he managed to mess up so badly. Then Sasuke walked through the door, the person he least wanted to see, he was probably going to rub all of this in his face, saying things like "I told you, you couldn't have two girls," or "I'm so sorry I didn't see all of this blow up in your face,"

"What do you want teme?" Naruto whispered. He didn't have enough strength to talk above a whisper, if he tried he would probably burst into tears, and he was not going to give teme the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Well, since you broke Hinata's heart, she wanted to talk to someone, and since Sakura is her only friend here at the party, I got kicked out of the room. So, really I have nothing better to do than to be here, with you,"

"Wow, you really are as arrogant as I thought. I just lost the love of my life, and all your concerned about is finding something to do? Well sorry to disappoint you, but you won't find any thing to do here, and I don't want you in my room, so fuck off teme," Naruto whispered, never taking his eyes off the floor.

"Fine, I'll just go back to the party, but before I leave, I think you deserve to hear this, I know you're hurt and all, but this is all your fault. What did you think was going to happen when she figured this out? Or do you think she wasn't going to figure this out at all? If you guess the second option then you don't give her enough credit,"

"Sasuke, I don't nee-"

"I'm not done yet dobe. If you thought you could juggle two girls without any consequence, you really are the moron I believed you were this whole time, and also if you thought you could have two girls, then you never really deserved Hinata, she's too good for you,"

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?!" Naruto yelled, tired of his pointless lecture.

"Fine, I was just about to leave. Oh yeah, I also think you deserve this; I told you so," He said with a smug smirk.

That was all Naruto could handle for the night, in the blink of an eye, Naruto sprung from his bed and stormed at Sasuke. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him to his face. He was so close to Sasuke he could smell the peppermint from his breath. (A/N: ok, wow I didn't even notice how like totally sex oriented that sounded, like omg one minute he's about to beat him and the next they're making out! Lol… don't worry tht wont happen)

"You don't think I already fucking know all of that?! You don't think I realized all of that as this whole damn thing blew up in my fucking face?! Well, guess what Sasuke, I do know all of that, and I don't need your smug ass to tell me, ok?! I already feel bad and-"

"Feel bad for whom?" Sasuke asked calmly. "For Hinata, because you also broke her heart as well as yours, or for yourself, because now you don't have two girls?"

"Are you serious?! How can you ask me that? What do you think?!"

"I don't think you feel bad for her at all, I just think you feel bad because all of this blew up in _your_ face, and now she hates you, and you can't handle her hating you, because you still want her, and if that's true than let her go, man, because she deserves better than an ass like you,"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, with malice in his eyes. He tightened his grip on Sasuke then slammed him into a wall.

"Why are you telling me all of this?! Do you just like seeing me suffer, or do you like making me look like the bad guy? Well, I'm sorry we're not all as perfect as the great Sasuke Uchiha!" He yelled. "Well if your done with all of this, I'm going back to my room," Naruto turned around and was about to slam his door when he heard Sasuke's voice, as calm as ever.

"What do you want me to say to you? That all of this will go away and she'll come back? Well, I'm not your fucking mother, ok? I'm not going to pat you on the back when ever you do something. But, I am your friend, and I'm going to tell you the truth, whether you like it or not, because someone's got to tell you when you fuck up. I don't like seeing you suffer, but you're such a hard headed jackass, and hurting you is the only way I can get through to you. So do whatever you want ok dobe? It's your life," With that said Sasuke walked up to Naruto's door and punched him in the mouth.

"That a warning, don't ever shove me into a wall, or else I'll hurt you so mush worse than that," Sasuke said seriously. He turned away and walked down stairs, leaving Naruto with a bloody mouth and something to think about.

'_Who am I really sorry for?'_

Naruto looked down at his shirt and saw that it was covered in blood, not wanting to walk around his house looking like someone shot him; he took off his shirt, and walked to the bathroom to wash the blood off of his face and clothes.

Just as he arrived at the bathroom he saw Hinata walking straight towards him.


	10. The encounter

Ok sorry for the delay but u guys know me by now :) anyway im grounded so i should be doing a lot of these for a while, so you guys will get your updates more frequently.

Jaz

* * *

Preveiw (jst incase you forgot in the midst of all the drama)

_Just as he arrived at the bathroom he saw Hinata walking straight towards him._

* * *

"I'm sorry, I did-" Naruto started to say as she neared him. He was cut off by the look of hatred in her eyes.

Hinata just kept staring at him, with the meanest, most heart breaking look he had ever seen.

"I don't care that you're sorry, because I don't forgive you," she muttered, loud enough that he could hear. She was about to walk away when Naruto look her by the wrist and turned her around.

"Please listen to me Hinata, just please give me a minute to explain,"

"No, I won't because as soon as I let you in, you're just gonna hurt me again," she whispered.

"I won't, I promise, I love you," he said sincerely

"Bullshit, you don't love anyone other than yourself. And why can't you understand that I don't care about you anymore? I don't trust you anymore," She said loudly and confidently. It felt as if she had just slapped him in the face. His eyes started to water, but he held back his tears.

"Hinata, don't say that, you don't mean it, you trusted me enough to let me in and tell me some things about you, you trusted me enough to let go and live, you know you trusted me more than anyone else," he whispered to her.

"Yeah, and look where that's gotten me. I'm stuck here with a broken heart and a lying cheater. I don't think I can ever look at you the same way. And you don't know me at all, if you knew me you would have known that I hate cheaters and liars, and right now, more than anything, I hate you," Naruto couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they started to spill over his cheeks.

"H-hate?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"Hate," she said coldly. "Now, please let me go, unless you've thought of another way of shattering my already broken heart," She yanked back her wrist, but he wouldn't let go.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just confused."

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth? I could have helped you work things out, and could have showed you the right way, even if it wasn't me. But instead you continued to lie to me and make me into the very person I hate; the slutty bitch that's out to steal another girl's man,"

"No! It might seem that way, but that's not you!" Naruto pulled her closer. "And you know deep down inside of you, you liked being with me, and I want you to keep that feeling! I'll do anything for you! If you want me to leave Tenten, then it's done! She and I would be officially over,"

"As much as it makes me happy to think that you would leave that horrible person, I don't want anything from you, plus you and Tenten are perfect for each other, both self centered and heartless," She spat out at him.

"But you know that's not me! I didn't know what I was doing was hurting you! If I could take it all back I would! Can we forget about the past, please? I know what I did was wrong and now I know what's right and wrong. And it's wrong to have two girls, I get that, and I know what's right, and what's right is me and you," Naruto looked in Hinata's eyes and saw a change in them, for a second they turned soft and open, like she was going to take him back.

She looked down and muttered something under her breath,

"This is my entire fault; I should have never listened to whiskers…" Then she looked up, and as fast as her eyes turned soft they turned cold again.

"I have to go, so let's make this shorter and simpler than it has to be. Goodbye." Naruto had never seen her cold and unfeeling, and it was killing him to think that he did this to her.

"No, I'm not letting you go, I know you know that were meant to be," he whispered.

"Let me go," she said as she was trying to break free of his grasp.

"No, I won't I can't let you get away ,I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but please you can't deny this, you feel something between us, I know you do, just say it, say you want to be with me,"

"Let. Me. Go"" she said threateningly.

"No, just let me do this one thing," He said, and he slowly brought his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen and then relax a little. And for a second she kissed him back, before she stopped and pulled away. She started in his eyes for a second, and then she slapped him across his cheek.

"What's your problem?!" she yelled at him. "Why can't you let me be happy? I don't want to do this; I don't want to be with you!" That was all she got out before she started sobbing.

"Do you want me to say that I love you? Fine! I love you! But I hate that I do! There, what else do you want?!" she screamed before the sobs over took her.

Naruto stared at her, shocked and confused. He wasn't expecting her to be happy about him kissing her, but he thought that she would accept their feelings for one another and talk things through. He looked in her eyes and saw that he had made her more miserable with that kiss, and that just made him more confused.

"I'm sorry Hina, I just thought-"

"No you didn't, you never do. For once think of other people's feelings before you think of yours. And please don't call me that, I am not Hina, that's a nickname my friends call me," she whispered.

"I know that's why I called-"

"We are _**not**_ friends, I'm ashamed I even know you," she murmured maliciously.

"But-"

"Now, let me go. Now. Please Naruto, I thought I could talk to you about something, but it seems you still think about you more than you think of me. Or anyone else for that matter. You're selfish, arrogant and immature, and maybe when I can accept being in love with someone like that I'll talk to you, because you're never going to change, and as much as I do want to be with you, I can't wait forever." And with one last yank Hinata freed her and ran out of his sight. And for once he wasn't going to chase after her; this was one race he knew he had already lost.

* * *

Ok so here is the long awaited encounter, idk she seemed rather bitchy but i had to convey that she was PISSED and she was not havng any of his shit. haha yeah i had a horrible week, all my anger came out in her. But if you guys could read between the lines, you could tell she woud soften up at times,(meaning she still loves him O.o?) but yeah don't forget while Sasuke was talking to Naruto Sakura was talking to Hinata, maybe that's why she was al GRR! you know? well yeah, idk wat comes next but you know it has to be an IM cuz we've had, what, 5 real life chapters (they're jus so addicting to write!) so we need an IM thing.

Thank you guys for all the reviews i reached 100!!!! omg this is the best! you all are the best fans i could wish more, i hope i don't disappoint!

Love you all!! R&R!

Jaz

edited while listening to the Best of You by the Foo Fighters and Set Phasers to Stun By Taking Back Sunday.


	11. Advice

Hey guys! i'm sorry that this took so long i just had some issues wth life and stuff. so after 5 months here it is!

* * *

Hinata ran to her computer, praying that whiskers was online. Half of her just wanted to cry and bitch to him, while listening to him saying everything would work out. The other half of her wanted to reach though the computer screen and slap him for giving her the worst advice she's ever taken.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O signed in at 1:23 11/21

xolavendrbunixo- Whiskers? Oh my God, do I have a story to tell you tonight!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Really me too! But ladies first.

xolavendrbunixo-Sure. Ok so first of all, trusting bombshell? Worst advise you've ever given me. He has a girlfriend! This time I was the other woman! And I actually trusted that two timing rat face! He broke my heart Whiskers, he broke what was left. And after all of that he tried to apologize and explain! I mean how can you explain cheating on someone!?

FoXwHiSpErZO.O-Wow this is one confused guy…

xolavendrbunixo- More like scum! After all the shit he pulls he has the balls to be all "but we belong together and you know that," and to prove his freaking point he kisses me. After the whole things he's still inconsiderate enough to KISS me!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Oh damn, you're really mad, I'm even afraid to ask what you did to him after all of this.

xolavendrbunixo- I just slapped him and ran. Lame, I know, but that's all I could do. I mean, he just broke my heart, I couldn't like hit him or anything, I just had to get away from him, I needed to be able to breathe, again.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Well maybe he didn't know. By the way you describe him he doesn't seem all that smart. Maybe he thought the kiss would make you realize you can't forget all you have because of an inconvenience. Maybe he thought through the kiss you would feel that love like yours doesn't happen often and you shouldn't run away from it.

xolavendrbunixo- Inconvenience?! Whiskers, he has a _girlfriend_!That's not an inconvenience, that's a commitment! You just don't just "forget" about her as soon as another pretty girl comes! No matter how terrible she is!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Well maybe he's in love, and you know what they say, love makes a man crazy…?

xolavendrbunixo- That is such bull! That's not an excuse! Love shouldn't excuse hurting people and turning them into the very person they despise! Oh God… I'm just like blonde bimbo!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- No, come one, that's not even remotely true. She knew bastard ex boyfriend was with you, and she still went for him. You were completely clueless about this.

xolavendrbunixo- That's what blossom said. But still I find it hard to believe you guys because from my point of view ignorance is not an excuse either. If I had tried to figure this out instead of just going with it I could have saved a lot of time and more heart break.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah, but if you went all anal on this it wouldn't have been as magical.

xolavendrbunixo- So? Screw magical. I'd rather have a whole heart.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Wow, that's rather selfish of you, buni. You think you're the only one hurt? I'm pretty sure he feels even worse because he put you here.

xolavendrbunixo- I'm sorry but I find that very hard to believe. Heartbreakers don't get their hearts broken, hence the name; heartbreaker.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- That's not true.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, sure, whatever. But I think he deserves what he gets. The bitch and him are perfect for each other.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Oh, come one, you don't mean that. You know he deserves better, he deserves you. Plus, it was a mistake, all guys make it.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh? So all guys shouldn't be trusted?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- You know what I mean. Just forgive him, he deserves it.

xolavendrbunixo- Deserves it? Are you serious? Why are you taking his side! Do all dogs defend each other?!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Calm down, buni. You know I'm only trying to look out for you.

xolavendrbunixo- How? How could you possibly be looking out for me? Aren't two heartbreaks in two weeks enough?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- It's more than enough believe me, but you have to understand he's trying his hardest, I completely understand him.

xolavendrbunixo- You understand? Whatever, it's not like you haven't done this before.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- What's that supposed to mean.

xolavendrbunixo- Have you told that one girl that the kiss meant nothing and that you're in a relationship?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- No…

xolavendrbunixo- Then you know exactly what that mean! Why am I listening to you anyway? You're just as bad as him. Just another dog.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Buni, breathe. Ok, fine, don't forgive him, but then how are you ever going to get over this?

xolavendrbunixo- I don't know. But if I forgive him then he'll think it's ok to cheat on any girl he's with, and he'll never learn his lesson.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Geez, you sound like a mom. He won't try it again. Losing you is the worst consequence any guy could think of. He'll be good now, I guarantee it.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah right, but oh my God, even though I'm not his biggest fan I actually feel sorry for him.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Why?

xolavendrbunixo- If you're right about the whole "Losing you is the worst consequence" thing. He risked everything for another two timer.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- What?

xolavendrbunixo- The tramp he chose over me is cheating on him.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- What the fuck!

xolavendrbunixo- I know right! She's been cheating on him with this other guy, She's been doing it for a while too. I guess bombshell's her cash income while the other is her… well everything else.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- That bitch!

xolavendrbunixo- Don't I know it, she's horrible, She really is. I wouldn't even wish her upon my worst enemy... well too bad he already has her.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- This is so messed up.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, worst part about this, though, is that I made her mad, like pissed beyond belief.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- You made the firecracker explode?!

xolavendrbunixo- Firecracker… I like that. But I hope your firecracker isn't as bad as the one I'm dealing with. She's a complete monster.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Well, I bet they have some similarities...

xolavendrbunixo- But yeah, I felt as if I watched Hiroshima being dropped. She hates my guts. I guess she's mad she might have to share her "bank".

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- You're stronger than you think, don't let her get the best of you, ok?

xolavendrbunixo- Ok I'll try, but there's a reason she's a firecracker and I'm a bunny. So, that was my exciting night, at my first high school party, and hopefully my last.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- They get better. When the drama's not centered around you they're totally kick ass. But, high school's like a soap opera.

xolavendrbunixo- I can't wait until that happens. I am so tired of being the leading lady of 'One Life to Ruin'.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Well, we don't usually have a choice in the matter.

xolavendrbunixo- Life was so much easier when I was invisible.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Too bad you're too cool to be invisible.

xolavendrbunixo- Thank you. Well anyway, enough about my issues. How was your night? How was that party?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- The party was pretty crazy. And dude! I danced with the hottest girl! She was freaking amazing! So after the dance we went upstairs to a room and we talked.

xolavendrbunixo- And talked is code for…?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Talking. Seriously. I just hung out with her. She's so amazing! Like by far the coolest girl I've ever met. We even have the same taste in music! Even the favorite band!

xolavendrbunixo- Oh, well that's cool, I'm glad you made a new friend.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Hopefully more than a friend.

xolavendrbunixo- What about firecracker?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I don't think we'll be together for much longer.

xolavendrbunixo- What happened?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- It seemed the things I did for her just weren't good enough by her standards. I just found out through a friend she's cheating on me.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh! God, I'm so sorry! Well, you deserve better than a cheater like her. You deserve someone who appreciates you and every aspect of you, and loves all your quirks and flaws. Let's face it, she doesn't' deserve an awesome guy like you.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Thanks. Well, hopefully this girl, let's call her mystery, will fall for me.

xolavendrbunixo- What girl wouldn't? You're freaking awesome.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Thanks again. But I think I messed this up with her already.

xolavendrbunixo- How?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- She's the girl I kissed before and she found out I had a girlfriend. And she's kinda upset at me.

xolavendrbunixo- This is why you need to listen to me! Ok, just apologize, that's all.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- She won't listen to me. She said she wants nothing to do with me

xolavendrbunixo- You got to make this better, whiskers. Try talking to her again.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- She's avoiding me.

xolavendrbunixo- Give her some time. Then, after a while, apologize like crazy.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Well, she's a little like you, so if I were bombshell and I wanted to apologize, what would you want to hear?

xolavendrbunixo- Nothing, 'cause I wouldn't forgive him.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- You and I both know that's not true.

xolavendrbunixo- I would want a sincere apology, that's all.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- And he didn't give you one?

xolavendrbunixo- I don't know, maybe f he gave me some time, and didn't try to shove his tongue down my throat after. If he didn't apologize for him, but apologized because he wanted to see me better.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ok, so time, and sincerity, what else?

xolavendrbunixo- And to help me out when I need it, 'cause I kinda challenged the bitch and stuff, so I can't leave him alone…

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- You challenged her? Wow, I've taught you so much.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah sure. But anyway, I also want him to be there for me, but like not, you know?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- No. You expect a lot.

xolavendrbunixo- Well, he did a lot.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I know you don't trust my advice as much anymore, but he really is sorry.

xolavendrbunixo- You talk as if you know him.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- He's a bombshell and fun, so of course he's me!

xolavendrbunixo- Why of course!!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- But, he seems like the type of dude that doesn't realize his actions affect people until after they happen. And in my opinion losing you is the worst thing anyone can think of, so almost losing you is a very humbling experience.

xolavendrbunixo- Wow, it seems somebody has a crush on me!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Maybe I do 

xolavendrbunixo- Thanks for the confidence boost but never in a million years could I score you, Mr. sports MVP slash musician slash hottie.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Oh, so now I'm a hottie?

xolavendrbunixo- I'm imagining.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Well, you can stop, I'm not hot… I'm sexy!

xolavendrbunixo- Haha nice. But only in my dreams could I get an ultra cool guy that's also my best friend.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- It's possible. I mean it's not fair that I'm helping guys get the perfect girl, while I get nothing.

xolavendrbunixo- You get mystery, remember?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah, but I still think we would make a much better pair, I mean we get along perfectly, and I'm guessing you're pretty hot.

xolavendrbunixo- Eh, I get by.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- We'll you'll always be beautiful to me and we could have these life changing conversations face to face, it would be a happily ever after for two heartbroken star crossed lovers.

xolavendrbunixo- Whiskers…

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah?

xolavendrbunixo- It's getting old fast.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Really?

xolavendrbunixo- Really.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- My jokes tend to do that a lot. And I really thought I had you going.

xolavendrbunixo- Two heartbroken star crossed lovers?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ok, yeah, not my best.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, not even close. Plus dating you would be like dating a brother or a cousin. So not right.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah, like doing your sister. Although I did see that on an episode of Law and order: SVU. Like this dude didn't know he was boning his sister, and knocked her up, then learned about it after her murder, crazy shit on that SVU.

xolavendrbunixo- Whiskers?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-Yeah?

xolavendrbunixo- Shh.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ok, I'll try but it's like 3 am and I'm hyped up on like 3 monsters!

xolavendrbunixo- So, why don't you try to sleep?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Haha! That's a good one, nope, it's time to head to the 7-11! Care to join?

xolavendrbunixo- Umm…

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah I know, but one day I will break this pact so I can share a cherry amp slurpie with you and talk about what happens when we die or something deep like that.

xolavendrbunixo- Haha sure, probably when we're out of high school.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Maybe.

xolavendrbunixo- Anyway you should go, the slurpie machine awaits.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ok! But will you take my advice when you see him tomorrow?

xolavendrbunixo- Tomorrow's Saturday...

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- It is? Ok, well then Monday, whatever, just take the advice!

xolavendrbunixo- Ok ok! And you better take mine!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-Will do! Well, see you later. I love you.

xolavendrbunixo- ?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-Sorry, it's late I've had no sleep and I need slurpie. So, I have no idea what I say when I say it.

xolavendrbunixo- Ok? Um, love you to?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I loooove you! I like the way that sounds! Haha well my cherry amp slurpie awaits! Night buni, sweet dreams but not too sweet ;)

xolavendrbunixo-Haha.... -.- night whiskers.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O has signed off at 3:25 11/21

* * *

sorry guys ive done better but idk not that good of a writer anymore. promise next chapter will b better

r and r

edited while listening to Yellowcard :)


	12. Let It Out

first sorry for adding this then deleting, just submitted the wrong doc, my bad. sorry for the wait also, just not much of a writer anymore, so i hope its still up to standards :)

* * *

Hinata turned off her computer and stared at the empty screen, lost in thought.

Should she trust him? He was by far the most interesting person he had ever met. He was spontaneous, fun, and lively, everything Hinata strived to be. But he was also a time bomb. At times he could be trustworthy and sweet, but once something set him off he was a conniving liar.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the only thing she could do at this point is trust her heart, and her heart was telling her to give him one last chance. She didn't know why, but she was going to give him one last chance to show her he wasn't a two timing, heart breaking, lying, rat face.

Although, she wasn't going to open up this time, she wasn't going to be as carefree and loose as she was last time, she still needed the remaining fragments that were left of her heart.

Hinata climbed into bed, closed her eyes and hoped that she could convince herself this was the right thing to do.

Hinata woke the next morning to her sister yelling at her downstairs.

"Hinata! Phone!!" she harped.

Hinata groggily opened her eyes and stared at her clock until the numbers registered in her head. 6:45. 'What the hell? Who calls someone this early on a Saturday?' she thought.

"Can you bring the phone you bring the phone upstairs?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Hahaha, no. come on already! It's some guy, if that doesn't get you out of bed I don't know what will,"

Truthfully, it really didn't help her get out faster, it did the opposite actually, she didn't want to deal with anymore guy drama, especially this early in the morning. But, being the good person she was, she got up and walked down the stairs and picked up the phone. But it being the morning, and her having a huge head ache because of three and a half hours of sleep, she wasn't going to be very sweet.

"What?" she mumbled grumpily.

"Hi, is this Hinata?" the voice on the other end asked. What a stupid question, didn't he just ask for her?

"Who else would it be?" she snapped.

"Wow, not a morning person I see," he commented.

"I just got three hours of sleep, thanks to your phone call. I don't want to seem rude, but can we please make this quick? I'm not used to calls at six in the morning from strangers,"

"This isn't a stranger, it's Naruto," He explained. 'Oh, even better.' she thought.

"Hi," she mumbled. A part of her really wanted to show him she was stronger than she acted last night, and that his actions didn't affect her, but her heart was thumping to loudly in her chest for her to try to be anyone other than a frightened, heartbroken girl.

"Hey, well sorry for calling you this early, but I couldn't wait all that long to apologize, I really am sorry about last night, I didn't know the kiss would make you feel even worse," he really did sound sincere about this, but Hinata knew better than to trust him this easily.

"It's ok," She lied. "Well, if that's all then-" she was cut off.

"You're still really pissed at me, I can hear it in your voice. If you're mad don't hold back, yell," Hinata moved the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Was he serious? He calls her at six in the morning so she could yell at him?

"Excuse me?" she whispered.

"Yell, let it all out, it will make you feel better,"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I really have to –"

"Doesn't what I did last night mad you mad beyond control?" he interrupted.

"Yes, but-"

"And don't you just want someone you can take it out on?"

"No I don't,"

"You know you do, so why not take it out on the person who made you hurt?" he inquired.

"Naruto, I really don't want to," it was true, all she wanted to do at this point was hang up hop into bed and sleep for another four hours.

"Just try it," he suggested. "If you do I'll leave you alone,"

"Ok, fine, I really do not appreciate you lying to me, and please don't do it again," She timidly said.

"Wow Hinata, that was so weak! Ok, so let's recap; I have a girlfriend but made out with you, I lied, and then kissed you, and then I call you at six AM to apologize. But instead instruct you to yell at me, you know you're pretty steamed,"

Hinata felt her knees buckle under her, and her breath stop. Memories from last night flooded her mind and left her in a cold sweat. She remembered every single detail vividly, and he was right, she was pissed. She took a deep calming breath and tried to remain stable.

"I'm fine" she said through clenched teeth. "I have to go now,"

"And I said I love you, and reminded you that you love me too," he said. Final straw. That was enough to make Hinata want to reach through the phone and punch him. For the first time she could remember, she took a deep breath and held nothing back.

"How could you do that!? How can you just fucking toy with people's emotions like that? What do we amuse you or something? Once one girl isn't as interesting as the last you move one? Well news flash! We have feelings, unlike you, and mine just got destroyed, by you. Last night was by far the best and worst night of my life, but you know it didn't have to be like that, it could have just simply been the best, because was around you, and I really liked being around you, but you had to make it into some twisted episode!," at the end of this she was panting, she had never been so angry about anything ever, only he could make her this tumultuous. (A/N": word of the week, means moody.)

"Did that make you feel any better?" he asked taking back by all the rage that was surging from the other end of the phone.

"A little," she admitted. "But I just want to know one thing,"

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you lie?" she whispered.

"I don't know, truthfully I forgot about her when I was around you," and all the hatred she let go came flooding back.

"Oh, well that's nice, well now I really have to go," She said curtly.

"Wait! This isn't really going like I planned, um well I don't really know what to say, other than I'm sorry, and not for me, but for how I made you feel. I've thought about it a lot and well I'm pretty much lower than scum at the moment, I know that heartbreak hurts, a lot, and well, I feel more than terrible to make you feel that. The reason I lied is because I'm a self centered jackass. I thought it was possible to have my cake and eat it too, you know? But I figured out that this isn't about me, its about you, and someone as awesome as you doesn't deserve this. So there's my sincerest apology, from the deepest part of my being. You probably don't forgive me yet but-"

"I wanted you for nothing more than hating you for what you were, don't leave me," (A/N sorry about this line, I'm jamming to TBS) she murmured.

'What?" he asked confused.

"I know you've heard that song before. Well that's how you make me feel. At one moment I want to kill you and I hate you, but don't leave me, so don't"

''Um ok?"

"Say it," she quietly commanded.

"I'll never leave you, promise."

"I forgive you,"

"Really?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but I still don't trust you. But, as one of my good friends told me, if I don't forgive you how am I ever going to move on?"

"Sounds like a smart guy,"

"He is, he's the greatest, I adore him,"

"Cool, well bet he adores you even more. Hey, you want to meet me at the 7-11 for a slurpie?"

"It's 7 am…."

"So? Never too early for a slurpie, meet you there in 10," and he hung up.

And just like that she forgave him. It was the hardest yet simplest thing she could have done. She only did it because she put her full trust in whiskers, and if he believed forgiveness was the thing that would heal her the most, then she would try it. He knew her better than anyone, and if Naruto wants to screw up again, then she will break the pact and tell whiskers about him, because she knew he would be taken care of.

* * *

well sorry for the unexciting confusing chapter, not my best i know. well sorry its so short but it was lke 3,00 something words, so i had to cut in in half cuz that a lil much for a chapter, rite? well thats it!! show ur love and reveiw.

edited while listening to 'The Perfect Mistake' by Cartel

loove yall hopefully nextchapter will be up soon


	13. Slushies and Dreams

Yeah, i need to update thses quicker, haha. Well after like 2 months enjoi!

* * *

Hinata glanced over at the clock. 7:06. Seven minutes until she had to be at the 7-11. Not really feeling like Naruto was worth looking good for, she ran to her room threw on an old blue Nike running shirt, black basket ball shorts, and her Nike shocks, and ran to her bathroom, where she threw her hair into a very messy high ponytail. She looked like she did any other day, except had a look of drowsiness on her face.

She ran downstairs and wrote a note to her dad, telling him she would be back later.

"Bye Hanabi, I'll be back in an hour or so," she shouted as she left her house.

In about 6 minutes she was at the 7-11 greeted by a very enthusiastic Naruto.

"You came! I so did not expect you to come here, like if it were me I'd go back to bed," he said. "Well I'm not sure what you if you like it, but I bought you a cherry slurpie, it's kinda my favorite," he explained, while handing over the cold drink.

"Um, thanks," she said. "Do you always come here this early?"

"Yeah! Well, no. but I'm running off of no sleep. Like, I tried to go to sleep but I really couldn't after last night, so I just kinda stayed up and practiced what I would say to you, which got jumbled, you know?

"Um no, not really, um I think you need sleep," she suggested.

Naruto shook his head while sucking the slurpie. Once he was done with his incredibly long sip, he closed his eyes, wincing, and finally replied.

"Nope, sleep is for loser!" he exclaimed. He turned around and stared at Hinata, suddenly his face was serious. His eyes bore into hers. "But, I think we need to talk," Hinata broke eye contact and stared at her slushie cup.

"Um, d-do we really? I forgave you, I think that's it," She whispered. She desperately did not want to talk about last night.

"Well, yeah, I'm glad you forgive me, but I know you don't trust me, which is as shitty as having you hate me," he explained. "So, first I should talk to you about last night," he said. Hinata took a long slurp of her slushie, buying as much time as she could.

"Um, sure," she said, expecting the worst.

"Well, once again, I'm sorry about that episode of drama," Naruto apologized.

"It's ok," she muttered quickly.

"No it's not," Naruto shifted so his whole body was facing her. "I just want to tell you that's really not me," he explained.

"Well, who was it then?" Hinata said, trying to hold back her anger. Who else would it be? She was trying her hardest to forgive him, but he was making so many excuses. Why couldn't he just fess up to shattering her? It was his entire fault, and most importantly it could have been avoided.

"I I don't know." he said, avoiding her eyes. He stared at his cup for a while, thinking of what to say next. "Well, I know you're still pissed, but thanks for forgiving me," She sighed, shaking her head.

"It wasn't easy, but everyone deserves a second chance," she whispered. Naruto looked up at her, his eyes twinkling.

"That's what my mom used to say!" he exclaimed. She gave him a timid smile

"Yeah, mine too,"

"But yeah, so I guess you're like beyond tired." He observed after seeing he eyes close for a second or two. She smiled.

"You could say that," she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Why were you up at 7 anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said.

"Well, obviously," she laughed. "But like, why did you have to wake me up?" Naruto's eyes suddenly turned serious.

"I couldn't get you out of my mind," Hinata's cheeks turned red. She wasn't embarrassed of him thinking of her, but the intensity in his eyes surprised her. She had never seen him so serious about anything.

"Oh," she said as she stared at her cup again. "That's not good, sorry,"

"Why be sorry? Best night I ever had. Minus the guilt I was feeling, I really liked thinking about you," He was smiling at her again. Hinata, still staring at her cup just nodded. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Sleep," she mumbled. She thought she said it quiet enough that Naruto couldn't hear, but he did.

"Well, ok, let's go sleep!" he exclaimed. He shot up and offered his hand to her. "I have the perfect napping place," Hinata didn't trust him as far as she could throw hi, but since she was so tired she wasn't thinking straight. She took his hand and let him drag her to his car.

She sat down, let her head rest on the window, and drifted into sleep.

When she woke up she was with Naruto, in his car. They were parked by the edge of a cliff, watching the sun set. It was beyond beautiful. Not the sunset, but Naruto. The way the golden light hit his face made him glow, made him look otherworldly. Hinata couldn't help but stare. When he noticed her looking at him he turned to her and smiled.

"You have something to say?" he asked, amused. She turned red. She couldn't think of a good lie to cover her gawking.

"Um, no," she whispered. She looked away and started twiddling her fingers. Even though she looked away, Naruto kept staring at her, intensely.

"You're really pretty when you blush, you know that?" he asked. She just in turned, blushed harder, making a new shade of red.

"T-thank you?" she stuttered quietly. After what she thought was a few minutes, Naruto piped up again.

"You're different right now," he said. Hinata looked at him, and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Different how?" she asked.

"Well when I usually talk to you you're so lively, and funny and witty, and I know I'm falling in love with you. And then I see you in person, and you're so different and quiet, like you're afraid of me. Why do you differ so much?"

"I didn't know I differed… but I thought the only time I talked to me was in person," she asked.

"No, not really," he said.

"When have you talked to me?" she asked confused.

"Every day," he said, as he turned his head and stared at the sunset.

"Every day?" she asked, not ready for the answer.

"Yeah, of course I do, I love you Hinata. How could I not talk to my best friend? How could I not talk to my bunny?" Hinata's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened a little bit. He turned back to her and grin a large, toothy grin. With his whisker marks on each check he looked like a fox.

A fox.

Hinata gasped at the realization. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She did talk to him every day and he knew everything about her, she couldn't find the right words to describe what was going through her head.

"Y- You're blonde bombshell." she whispered. He nodded his head and smiled wider, ready for her realization.

"Y-your.. whiskers.?" He heart was about to explode. He was whiskers! There was no way he was whiskers, whiskers was sweet sensitive and funny, Naruto was those, but he was also a heartbreaker, and there was nothing about whiskers that ever could resemble a heartbreaker.

"Yeah, hey bunny," he said. Hinata opened the door to his car and walked out.

"This can't be happening," she murmured to herself over and over again."It can't" While Hinata was deep in thought, she wasn't watching where she was going. Her foot slipped beneath her and she feel off the cliff.

How come no matter what happened to her she always seemed to be falling?

"Hinata, hey Hinata," he was jostled awake by Naruto." Hey we're here," he said. Before she looked at their destination she looked at him

"Whiskers?" his eyebrows furrowed together and his grin fell.

"Whiskers? Um, you mean on my cheeks?" he asked. Hinata shook her head slightly and took a deep breath.

"No,., it's a person, but not you," she said mostly to herself. She had to convince herself that it wasn't true.

"Oh, strange name for a dude. Well, I wish it was me! I wish you'd dream of me!" he exclaimed playfully.

Hinata smiled at him.

Yeah it was definitely not him. Whiskers was someone different. But there was a nagging feeling in her gut that he was whiskers.

'_I never told him whiskers was a guy.'_

Hm, interesting... do you like? lol i LOVE the cliffhanger, or was it really i cliff hanger? Well i tried to rush a little so i could publish it before school started and things got hectic again. Anyway, is this a comedy or a drama? i think it's kinda both....

Sorry for all the confusion, i know i jumped from one thing to another and it's all jumbled. Sorry about that, it wasn't really planned, i wrote whatever popped in my head. And i know the beginning wasnt interesting but i hope the ending made up for that. So R&R!!! and thanks for all ur reveiws, omg 144!! thats freakin awesome

Edited while listening to Honestly by Cartel


	14. FAQ's

Here's and IM chapter, cuz I'm trying to alternate every chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

When Hinata finally got home, about 3 hours later, she ignored all the angry worry her dad threw at her:

(What if you were hurt, or raped? How would I know how to contact, how to help. You were with a BOY Hinata, for goodness sakes! And by what Neji tells me a stupid one! Those are the ones I worry about the most!)

And rushed to her computer, her head in a daze.

He couldn't really be whiskers could he?

No of course he couldn't, I mean whiskers wouldn't have lied to her, if he knew it was her. As soon as he would figure out who she was he'd tell her, and the deception would end… right?

Hinata rubbed her head and closed her eyes. There was too much to think about. She didn't know what to do or where to go to. And there was only one person who she would ever talk to about her problems, even if he was the problem.

Xolavendrbunixo signed in at 10:15 11/22

xolavendrbunixo- Hey whiskers, are you there?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah, I'm here, amazingly. I feel like I'm going like collapse on my keyboard.

xolavendrbunixo- Why? What'd you do last night, after we talked?

FoXwHoSkErZO.O- I just talked to mystery, like all night, then hung out with her earlier today, so I got like zero hours of sleep.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh, that is so sweet! So she's into you now, and has forgiven you?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah, she has! It's cool, like I know my methods weren't exactly normal, but they worked.

xolavendrbunixo- Not normal? Oh God, what did you do?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Nothing like that! God, you're so mean sometimes, I'm not TOAL slime ok? I just have my ways with the ladies.

xolavendrbunixo- Gag me.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Wow, how rude of you! That was not nice at all! Well then, we'll just have to fix that. When I get married to mystery you're not invited.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh no! Anything but that! (I hope you can detect the sarcasm). If you don't invite me, I don't want to go.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I know you're kidding! 'Course you wanna go to my wedding! And I want you there, I'll make sure you'll be in the wedding.

xolavendrbunixo- Well thanks! But I doubt that your wife would let me, she'd be jealous that we have a secret love affair, and want to kick my scrawny little butt.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Believe me buni, it's impossible for you not to be in my wedding.

xolavendrbunixo- Now that's what I like to hear! And I'll try to make sure you're in mine.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Try? Psh you better do it! I want to be up there with the rest of everyone! I want to be right there when you marry blonde bombshell.

xolavendrbunixo- Who said I was going to marry him? I barely forgave him this morning!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- This morning?

xolavendrbunixo- yeah, he called me at like 7 freaking am. Then he's all yell at me! Like what was that about?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-…. I wish I knew.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, well anyway, I said no of course and he like pissed me off, because he brought up all his asshole moves.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-So you like bitched at him through the phone? No wait, I know you did, you are so not a morning person.

xolavendrbunixo- I am! But I just don't like getting 4 hours of sleep then having a pointless phone call.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Pointless?

xolavendrbunixo- Kinda. Hold on with your questions and let me finish! Ok, so I yelled at him and told him that hurting and using people for his own selfish benefit was not ok with me.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Woot! Go buni! One for you, none of blondie!

xolavendrbunixo- Haha, yeah. Then I said I forgave him. Because I can't explain why but I'm so drawn to him like I can't describe it. So of course I had to use a song anaogly, because music describes life.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- True, very true.

xolavendrbunixo- So I told him I still loved him, yet I can't handle it, but I don't want him to leave. Does that make any sense?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I wanted you for nothing more than hating you for what you were, don't leave me?

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah that's exactly it! You know me so well.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah I do, plus that's what I would have used. Taking back Sunday are like geniuses with heartbroken angsty situations.

xolavendrbunixo- Haha, yeah true. So we made up and hung out for a while.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- And "hung out' is code for….?

xolavendrbunixo- HUNG OUT. I'm not like you and your loads of "hang out buddies".

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- That was such a lame comeback, I don't even know how to respond. But I can hang out. Like with mystery, all we do is hang out.

xolavendrbunixo- And…?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ok and like one kiss. Such a big deal (I hope you can feel the sarcasm that's oozing through the computer). It isn't like you've never kissed blue eyed bombshell.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, but that's all I've ever done, Mr. Orgy.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Buni! I am deeply offended! Never an orgy! Haha, well at least not any I'd tell you about :P.

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, nasty. Ok then what'd you do with mystery?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- We went to the park, played on the swings and in the sand box. You know I love those things.

xolavendrbunixo- Aw that's so cute! I hope you didn't do the same thing as blue eyed bombshell. He dumped like all this sand on me! I still have some in my hair.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Whatever, it's not like you didn't deserve it!

xolavendrbunixo- That's exactly what he said! I'll admit yes, I did enjoy his childish way of flirting, but really? I have to take like two showers to get this outta my hair!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Wow, when did you start sounding like such a chick? Not the buni I know. Plus it's only sand, you need to calm down.

xolavendrbunixo- No, Mr. Know it all, it is not only sand. It's sand mixed with frosting, mixed with cupcake chucks, mixed with barbeque chips bits, mixed with a cherry slushie!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Geeze! What'd you guy do?

xolavendrbunixo- You think this is bad? You should have seen the other guy. Haha, Bombshell has frosting, cupcake chunks, a slushie, chips bits, sand, rocks AND sprite! Not only in his hair, but like all over him, I got him good.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Way to be a fighter! I raised you well.

xolavendrbunixo- Thank you, master. Haha. But God, it was so much fun! I've never had that much fun before. After I went to seven eleven with him, we drove to his house, where I took like a quick nap, and then we drove to the closest Quicky Mart.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Quicky mart?

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, it was weird at first, but I'll explain it soon. So he bought like a dozen cupcakes, barbeque chips, two six packs of sprite, and some slushie. Like, I swear he's addicted to them or something, because he can't go a minute without one.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- There's nothing wrong with a slushie! Best thing man ever created.

xolavendrbunixo- You guys are crazy. Well anyway, he announced we were having a picnic. And not knowing what else to do I agreed. And when we got there guess who was practically waiting there?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Bastard ex boyfriend?

xolavendrbunixo- Psh I wish! It was his now, currently ex girlfriend, the bitch.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ouch, that's worse.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah I know. So like I was ready to leave, because I hate conflict, but he walked right up to her!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Brave.

xolavendrbunixo- More like stupid! She looked ready to scratch his eyes out! But he handled it camly, amazingly, and she left.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Just like that?

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, but after I "accidently" opened my already shaken can of sprite, which was "accidentally" aimed at her, which "accidently" got all over her.

FoXwHiskErZO.O- Nice! Virtual high five!

xolavendrbunixo- Thanks, then we continued with our picnic in the school playground, until he started throwing chips at me! All because I insulted some band.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- What have I told you before buni? Never insult a man's music.

xolavendrbunixo- Whatever, they suck! Well I guess I can't say, since you like them too. But I'm just saying 'The Starting Line' is a sad excuse for a band.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I'm only letting this slide because I want to hear the rest of your story.

xolavendrbunixo- Or because you know I'm right. But anyway, so we had this mini chip fight. And it ended with him winning. But of course I wasn't satisfied, so when he picked up a cupcake and put it to his face to eat I kinda smashed it in his face.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Hahahahaha!!! Pure freaking genius!

xolavendrbunixo- Thank you, I thought so too, until he took a cupcake and smashed it on top on my head. In my _hair_.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I hope he's fast.

xolavendrbunixo- Nope, I got him, and then our food battle turned into wrestling, then into a chase. Which ended in my throwing sand in his hair, and him dumping the rest of the remaining soda all over me. I feel so sticky.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- You mean dirty, haha.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, dirty too. But it was really awesome, most fun ever. But I had this idea like burning a hole in my head the whole time.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Which is?

xolavendrbunixo- If you figured out who I was you would tell me right?

xolavendrbunixo- Hello, whiskers?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Sorry, had to do something for my dad. Um, what makes you ask this?

xolavendrbunixo- I've just been wondering stuff. Bombshell resembles you in so many ways, like you both have an unhealthy obsession with ramen.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- If I'm not fat I'm not obsessed.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, sure. But you both like slushies at the most random times. You both have the same catch phrase (and until believe it catches on with the world, it'll be only you two who use it), you both are into the same music, and you play the same sports, you even had the same personality, well sort of. You both know what to say to make me smile, and to make me feel better. But what tipped me off the most were your boxers.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Wtf? Our boxers? What, or better yet who, have you been doing buni!? You can't just sleep with random hot guys! I'm so freaking disappointed! What would your father say? You saw his BOXERS?? How the fuck did you see his boxers? I want answers and now.

xolavendrbunixo- You need to get out of over protective mode, ok? I haven't slept with anyone. Promise. When I was in his house he let me nap on his bed. He's the sort of guy that doesn't really clean, so I saw his boxers on the floor. Orange boxers with yellow cups of ramen.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Oh.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, so I got to wonder how you created your screen name.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I like foxes?

xolavendrbunixo- I don't think that's it. Bombshell has three lines one each cheek, like whiskers, and when he grins he kind of looks like a sly fox.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Wow, that's pretty scary. Well, I guess this is all up to you, am I Bombshell?

xolavendrbunixo- I don't know. I don't want you to be though.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Why? I mean he makes you happy, and I make you happy. If I were you and found out my favorite guys were the same person I'd exploded with happiness.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah I know, but like I don't trust bombshell completely. Like I'm afraid he's going to hurt me again. And with you I can tell you everything, and you'll tell me what to do in my best interest, not yours. If you were bombshell I won't know if the advice was for me or for you to get me.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah, I understand that. But if I was bombshell I wouldn't tell you. Because, dude, if you trust whiskers,(aka me) then I wouldn't lose your trust by telling you something stupid like that. It wouldn't really matter who I am, as long as you always know I'd never ever put me before you. You're like my best friend, the person I could totally grow to love and marry and everything.

xolavendrbunixo- … yeah I gues that makes sense, but ok, if you knew who I was, you'd tell me right?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- No, because you'd go all paranoid on me, I know you buni.

xolavendrbunixo- So you do know!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- And that's exactly what I meant by paranoid.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, sorry about that. Ok, Ok so I know who you are, and you know who I am. Beause I'm absolutely sure of this.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- And how do you know you're so sure?

xolavendrbunixo- I guess I'm not.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Then stop worrying about it! But if it makes you feel any better I am not bombshell. If I was I would have made you my girlfriend forever ago. Oh and I definitely would have tapped that.

xolavendrbunixo- WHISKERS!! That was not ok.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Hey, truth is truth. I would have been in your pants forever ago, haha.

xolavendrbunixo- God, I hope if I ever met you I'll be like the ugliest person in the world in your eyes.

FoXwHiSkerZO.O- Never would happen. I know you're beyond sexy, even if you don't. But I know I'm making you uncomfortable, so I'll stop.

xolavendrbunixo- Thank you.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- No problem. Well, just stop worrying, and go with the flow, you never know where life's going to take you.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, I know, that's what scares me.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Well, I gotta go, I'm hopefully having lunch with mystery later today. I'm going to ask her out on a date today. Like to dinner or something, I hope she says yes. I got my fingers crossed.

xolavendrbunixo- I bet she'll say yes.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I sure hope so! Well, I'll talk to you later Buni.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O has signed off at 1:37 11/22

Hinata stared at her computer, and took a deep breath. She had to do one more thing before she logged off.

From:xolavendrbunixo

To:Cherrybubblegum13

Hey Sakura, it's Hinata.

I know this is going to sound strange, but can I borrow some clothes? I have a date tonight.

* * *

Oh SNAP! there it is. Had to pick the story up, it was kinda stalling. There, whatc omes next? R&R!

Oh yeah, and its called FAQ cuz this is a question chapter.. kinda lol

Edited while listening to Teenage Love Affair by Alicia Keys


	15. Uh, you wanna do something?

Hinata turned off her computer and took a deep breath. If she was right this would forever change her life… ok, so that was a little over dramatic, but it would really mess her up. It would mean that everything whiskers ever said about her taking a chance and such was for him, and his own benefit, which is not like whiskers at all, but a lot like Naruto.

Hinata flopped on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Is this what I really want?" She asked herself. She already knew the answer.

Yes.

It was exactly what she wanted. She felt a certain connection with Naruto, and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. And if whiskers was Naruto, well that was all the better, he would be the perfect guy for her.

Hinata turned on her side and stared at her phone, waiting for it to ring, waiting for the inevitable.

She waited…

And waited.

Nothing.

Hinata picked up her phone and checked if it was working, or if it was turned off. It wasn't.

"This is weird, maybe I was wrong," she murmured. She swung her legs over her bed and walked over to her window, taking in the breathtakingly beautiful mountains covered by snow.

"Maybe it's not him, maybe they're two totally different people, and I'm just over analyzing it, like I do everything else," she thought. "Well, no use in waiting for something that's not going to happen," Hinata walked over to her closet and stripped everything off, and threw on her white extra large long sleeve button up shirt and her purple pajama bottoms, crawled into bed, and hoped she could get a fraction of the sleep she lost.

Just when she drifted off into dream land she heard a clank at her window. Being as tired as a dog Hinata ignored it. Then it happened again. And again.

Hinata begrudgingly rolled out of her bed and shuffled to her window. She squinted at the figure in the snow. It was tall and yellow.

"Hinata??" He asked. Hinata was about to die on the spot. What was he doing here? She knew it wasn't absurdly late at night, or anything, but if her dad found him, he'd kill her… after he killed him. Hinata quickly unlocked her window and yanked it open.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered loudly. She didn't want her dad to hear her. She believed he was in his study, across the large house, but she could never be so sure.

"I needa ask you something!" he shouted. Hinata quickly put her finger to her lips and shook her head.

"Talk quieter!" she exclaimed, her voice still in a whisper. She swore, he would be the death of her.

"Oh, ok,? Well, can I still talk to you?" He asked, in a whisper. She nodded her head and told him in a second. She grabbed her shoes, and quickly walked to her backdoor. She made sure no one was around, and walked outside.

Once she was outside she regretted not taking a jacket, she was shivering the moment she stepped out there. She quietly called out Naruto's name and he turned around. He was smiling his trademark smile. The one that intoxicated Hinata. If drugs couldn't get her high, his smile definitely could.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. He walked over to Hinata. "Dude, isn't it weird that there's snow now? Like I swear 2 hours ago none of this was here," he said causally, as if he wasn't standing in the back of the heiress's yard. Hinata nodded slowly and ran her hand through her now wet (because of the snow) hair. She was confused, he came all the way to her backyard to talk about… the weather? She was not risking her life, and her health to talk about this.

"Yeah, weird, but um, I'm cold, so I'm going inside," she half lied. It was true, she was freezing beyond compare, but it wasn't why she was going inside. She was leaving because she felt it was pointless.

"Uh, no wait. God, how come I can never, like, I don't know say what I mean around you. Uh, so yeah, I don't have your number," he said. Hinata smiled at his antics, he was actually really cue when he was flustered.

"I never gave it to you," she remarked. She wasn't trying to be mean; actually, she wasn't trying to be anything but honest. Three hours of sleep really changes people. Naruto looked sad for a second, then smiled again.

"Huh, yeah I guess. Hey, come on," he said. Before Hinata could protest, He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her backyard to his car. He opened the passenger seat door for her and by reflex, she got in. He walked over to the driver's seat and he sat down. Before he could put the key in the ignition she voiced her opinion.

"You're confusing," she said quietly. Naruto turned to look at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You come to my house, uninvited and you drag me to your car, to take me to God knows where, without any explanation," Hinata broke her gaze from him and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just like that, you know?" he stated as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But, no offense, you're not one to talk. No blush, not stuttering? I know the thought of me and you in a car together alone, would usually freak you out," Hinata smiled at his observation.

"Well, I just figured you out, that's all," She said quietly. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't further the subject. He started the engine and turned on the heat. Hinata shifted her body and curled up to the side and closed her eyes.

Neither of them said anything for a while, letting the sound of the car's engine and the heater filled the space where their words were supposed to be.

"So, uh," Naruto started to say. Hinata smiled and flipped over on the seat. She looked at him, and found she liked him when he was at a loss of words.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was wondering, if like, um, you wanted to, like go to a movie or something tonight?" He asked. His words were rushed and stringed together, making it hard to distinguish one from the other. Hinata smiled and laughed. Naruto's face turned red from the sudden laughter.

"This isn't funny!" he whined, which only made Hinata laugh harder. "What's so hilarious?" Hinata wiped the tears from her eye and smiled wider.

"And I thought you were such a ladies' man," she remarked. His blush deepened. "Well, no I can't tonight, I'm busy," Naruto turned his face away from her, but not before she could see his disappointment. "So, let's do it now," His head whipped back to her and his eyes started to dance.

"Really?" He asked, his voice full of excitement. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, why not? Aren't you the one that's constantly telling me 'don't worry, cuz it's all good?'" She asked, seeing if he would respond with what she wanted to hear. He looked surprised, then uncomfortable. Then last second he regained his composure.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe? I don't talk to you all that much anyway." He said which an easy going smile. His eye contrasted them though, they looked panicked. Hinata raised an eye brow, then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, is it ok if I like get out and get dressed, um I don't want to go out looking like this," She indicated to wet pajamas and her chaotic hair.

"I think you look great!" Naruto exclaimed before thinking, a habit he had formed over the years. It was Hinata's turn to blush.

"Uh, thank you, but um, I don't think this is acceptable to go to the movies," she replied. She inwardly cursed herself. She was supposed to have the upper hand here, she wasn't supposed to submit, or show weakness until he confessed he's whiskers. There was no weakness in war. Naruto smiled at her—which made her face darken further—and looked her over for a brief moment.

"Whatever, you look fine, plus, if you want I'll give you my jacket," he offered. Hinata nodded and let Naruto take her to the movies.

* * *

So, in general, a slow a little boring chapter. i don't know, i had to split it in half. cuz u know wen u just start writing you write whatever pops in ur head, and you just like go at it? Well, that's what i did. But, yeah, next chapter's the date... still tryna figure that out. any suggestions? i'm thinking a dance club, but i don't know.. is that too much like a party? I really need suggestions, i'm open for anything.

How do you guys feel about authors that are all"i won't update until i get this many reveiws?" Does it make you want to like reveiw, or does it turn you off to reveiw? I don't know, shouldn't an author update cuz they love writing and want to share their story to the world? But then again, gosh reveiws are a nice tingly feeling, like people really care! I don't know...  
So I'm saying i won't updae until you read my story "Definitely Maybe" and reveiw. I don't care if it's a SasuSaku story read it dammit!!

Haha, sike! read it if you wanna, just publishing it here, cuz we all need publicity, you know? its about a summer with a stranger and just fun :) it's a little fluffy, and not dramatic, but it tackles serious issues, such as "Are gummy worms really masochists?" haha :) thats what happened when you eating a bag o gummy worms at 2 in the morning.

Edited while listening to Here in Your Arms By HelloGoodbye


	16. Our Date

Not much happened there, they watched Sherlock Holmes, mostly in silence, except for Naruto's occasional comment. Once it ended they went for ice cream, and decided to eat it in his car. A strange silence overtook them again as they stuff their faces full of ice cream.

"So, uh, what do you wanna do today?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and continued devouring her ice cream. The only thing that could hold her attention at this point was the double chocolate mint ice cream with gummy bears and snickers toppings.

Naruto chuckled to himself when he saw Hinata attacking her ice cream. At first she tried to be dainty and lady-like with it, but after a mere minute she was eating it as furiously as a teenage boy.

After she was done eating her ice cream Hinata closed her eyes and smiled. Nothing made her feel happier than when she was eating ice cream. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked. He just smiled at her and shook his head.

"Woah... you _attacked_ that thing! I think you ate that faster than mine!" he lifted up his cup a little to show a cup half full of chocolate ice cream.

Hinata blushed, and bit her lip. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Haha, um yeah, I like ice cream?" she said. Naruto laughed. Loudly.

"Yeah I believe that! That 'Love it' took you like 10 minutes to eat! I should have bought you the 'Gotta Have It' if I knew you liked ice cream _this _much," he said. (1) Hinata's blush only further deepened. She looked away from him and concentrated on subduing the red color taking over her face.

"Uh, y-yeah" she whispered. This was not going as she planned. Where was the confident, non quiet Hinata that was always present when she was around him? She was getting used to speaking her mind, and such, around him, and now because of her stupid love of ice cream she ruined it. Strange how embarrassment changes a person.

"Aww, don't be sad Hina! I'm kidding! It's cool how you ate that!" he laughed. "You were all grr, and not afraid to be yourself. I hate it when chicks try to give the appearance that they don't eat much, it's like we know you all eat, so why hide it? Haha, but I have to say, I feel sorry for those gummy bears, did you have to rip their heads off before you ate them?" Hinata grinned.

"Of course! That's the only way you're supposed to eat gummy bears!" she exclaimed. Naruto smiled back at her and lifted his eyebrow.

"Of course it is," he said slowly, making it seem he thought she was crazy. "But anyway, what do you wanna do today?" He asked for the second time. Hinata thought for a while but couldn't come up with anything exciting. She mentally cursed herself for being such a boring person.

"Uh, how about you decide," she suggested.

"Uh, I don't really know, that's kinda why I asked you. But uh, how about we like, brainstorm?" He asked.

"Ok," She brought her knees to her chest. "So, what do you usually do?" Naruto put his arm behind his head, and leaned against the head rest.

"Uh, I don't really know; football, skate, and stuff like that. But I'm pretty sure that's not where you take someone for a date," Hinata nodded.

"Yeah," Just when she was about to give up a thought popped in her head.

'_What would whiskers wanna do?'_

"Are you ok with getting a cold?" She asked mischievously. Naruto looked confused by the random question.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why?" Hinata smiled.

"It's a surprise, but is it ok if we stop back at my place so I can get some things?" Without a reply Naruto started the car and drove Hinata back to her house.

"I hope you're wearing those ramen boxers," she winked, as got out of the car and snuck back into her house.

Once inside she tried to quietly sneak back up the stairs to her room, but her attempt was futile; like clockwork the theme for 'Spongebob Squarepants' came on and Hanabi was perched in front of the t.v.

Hanabi turned and saw Hinata tip toeing up the stairs.

"Where were you?" she asked Hinata. Hinata thought of a million lies, and went with the one that sounded the least stupid.

"I dropped my necklace, you know the silver one with the angel on it, out my window and I was searching for it," Luckily, Hanabi was enthralled by the sponge's pink friend, or else she would have seen straight through that.

"Ok," she replied. Hinata looked up and said a quick "Thank you" to the man upstairs. She ran to her room and threw off her wet pajamas.

She searched her closet and found her track duffel bag. With a little more searching she found her old swimsuit. It was a black and red zebra print two piece swimsuit. Hinata looked at it with a bit of disgust and threw it on.

"I can't believe I ever let Kiba convince me to wear this," she whispered to herself. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and blushed. It was the first time in months she saw herself in a swimsuit, and was pleased. Everyone around her always called her pretty and such, but she never noticed that she was a babe.

Hinata quickly tore away from the mirror and went back to her closet. She threw on a random shirt and pants. She threw another shirt and pants in her bag.

Hinata ran to her bathroom and found where Hanabi kept her secret stash of water balloons. She turned on the sink to piping hot, and filled the balloons. She also found two water guns and proceeded to fill those up with the hot water also.

She quickly ran to her garage and took two garbage lids. Just when she thought she was done she saw a bucket, and thought of an idea. She grabbed the bucket, and a pair of Neji's old converse.

She slowly crept her way out of her house and ran to Naruto's car.

Once inside she smiled at him.

"All done," she said, a little out of breath. Naruto looked at all the items she took and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, and we'll be doing… what?" Hinata buckled her seatbelt, and closed her eyes.

"Take me to the park and you'll find out,"

Naruto probably drove that car 20 miles over the speed limit, because when Hinata looked out of her window they were there.

He stopped the engine and looked over at Hinata.

"Ok, so what now?" he asked.

"Take off your clothes," Hinata said calmly. She was feeling unnaturally brave. She didn't even shift uncomfortably after she said that. She held a serious face, which told Naruto that this was a part of their date. It took him a second to register her words, but nevertheless he took off his shirt and pants. Hinata opened her duffle bag and motioned for him to put his clothes in there, which he did. Hinata quickly took off her clothes and threw them in the bag also.

"So, what now?" He asked. Hinata smiled and showed him what was underneath their clothes in the bag.

Twenty heated water balloons.

Naruto smiled wider that he ever had before.

"This is _freaking _awesome!" he exclaimed. Hinata started to laugh and got out of the car. She tensed up, she forgot how cold it was, and it was even worse when you were half clothed.

'_Well, at least it stopped snowing.'_ she thought. She took the bag out, while Naruto took the bucket and the lids out. When she found the perfect hill she motioned for him to set their stuff there. She turned around and started explaining her thoughts.

"Ok, so before we can do anything we need to throw a lot of water down this hill. Once it looks like there's enough water we have to wait. That's where these come in," She held up a few water balloons and a gun. "And after the hill freezes we can skate down it on the lids or our shoes." She lifted her feet to show her beaten down converse and held up Neji's. "Uh, converse have like no traction, so you can use Neji's, I think you guys are the same size." She handed the shoes to him. "Ok, I think that's it,"

After she was done talking, they soundlessly threw bucket after bucket down the hill, and once they were done Hinata smiled.

"Ok, so now we can either fight with balloons or guns. Well, um I really hope you don't get a cold, but if you I can have you called in sick and everything, and uh yeah." She asked.

Naruto, nodding the whole time she was explaining, raised his hand once she was done.

"Yeah?"

"You are by far the coolest person I have _ever_ met! Believe it! Will you marry me??" he exclaimed. Hinata blushed and looked down for a second. And before an eye has time to blink she threw a balloon at him.

"Yeah, I think not!" she exclaimed. Naruto looking happy, well as happy as one can be after being hit with a water balloon, picked up a balloon and threw it at her face.

"Well fine then!" and the water balloon fight started.

Hinata, for someone who'd never played a sport where she had to throw anything, had amazingly good aim. She hit Naruto in the head, three times the chest, once in the back, twice on his butt and only missed twice.

Naruto, being an athlete who has played everything, including baseball, hit his target every time. Hinata was basically soaked head to toe. They both had one balloon left.

Hinata was thinking of a strategy. She could either throw her last balloon at him and hope for the best, or she could trick him, and ultimately win the battle.

She chose the latter.

"Ok, Naruto I give," Naruto looked unconvinced.

"Uh, huh, and why? I'm immune to tricks Hinata," he yelled. They were halfway across the park from each other, each ready for their opponent's final attack.

" Well, as I see it, if I throw my balloon at you and I miss, you win. But if I hit you in any place other than your face, which I've hit once, I won't stun you enough to have you miss me, and I know you're aiming at my head also. Either way I lose, so I want to lose with a shred of dignity." She lied. Naruto cocked his head to the side and squinted at her, sizing up her explanation.

"Hmm, ok, you seem sincere," he said. Hinata smiled at his naivety.

"Cool, so truce?" She held her arms open and smiled. She knew he'd fall for the hug, never doubt a guy and his hormones.

Naruto nodded and walked over to where Hinata was and hugged her.

Too bad he didn't see the balloon still in her hand.

Too bad she didn't see the one in his.

As Hinata brought the balloon to his head, she saw in the corner of her eye his balloon coming dangerously close to her face. She couldn't react quickly enough to move, and neither could he. They both hit each other at the same time, and knocked each other to the snow.

The snow probably hit her harder than Naruto did, and as soon as she was down, she bounced up, ad cold as could be. She looked around and saw Naruto standing.

He was by the duffel bag with the water guns. They met each other's eyes for a second, then started sprinting towards the bag.

Of course, because fate is funnier when people are at stalemates, they reached the bag at the same time. Hinata grabbed a large blue water gun and Naruto grabbed a large red one.

Once again their battle begins.

Hinata was more flexible than Naruto, and could dodge better, yet Naruto had better aim, and could his target much better than Hinata.

To an onlooker, it would seem that these two crazy teens in their swimsuits were taking their game a little too seriously, hiding behind trees, and ambushing each other. But to each other they could tell that it was just their competitive nature to fight each other to the fullest.

And when they weren't putting their attention to what they were doing, they were bound to lose, just as Hinata learned.

She was looking around for Naruto when she noticed her shoe was unlaced, when she made sure no one was around her she quickly bent down to tie it.

When she was about to tie the loops together she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, it looks like you lose today, Hinata," In a flash she grabbed her gun and turned around. The first thing she saw was a red gun to the side of her head. On reflex she brought her gun up to Naruto's head.

"It seems like it would be the other way around," she said smoothly. The both stared at each other for a second.

"You're empty," she commented. Naruto smirked.

"So are you," (2) he stated. They both sighed and threw their guns down and walked back to the hill.

"I think it's done," She said. Naruto jumped for joy.

"Cool!" he ran back to their stuff and grabbed a lid.

"Throw your clothes back on!" Hinata yelled. "It's less cold that way!" She ran to where he was and threw on her clothes again. She grabbed a lid and chased after him. When she was close enough to the hill she threw the lid down, jumped on top of it, and flew down the hill. She fell off halfway down.

Naruto was laughing at her, when she stuck her tongue out.

"Race you back up!" she challenged, and ran back up.

When they were both up they stared to laugh. When they were done Naruto smiled.

"I wanna test something," And without a warning Hinata was lifted, and Naruto ran and slid down the hill, she was clinging to him as tight as she could before they fell.

Hinata stared cracking up.

"What was the about?" she said between laughs. Naruto wiped away a tear and laid back in the snow.

"I always wanted to see how it felt to carry a girl while sliding. You know, in those movies where the cool guy always saves the girl carries her out, while sliding down something? And yeah, it's awesome. But dude, how'd you think of all of this?" he asked, impressed.

"Well, I thought of my best friend, and what he would want to do with Mystery," she said."And I just thought of it. And I know he'd risk a cold for her. And I'd risk one for him." She said. "But you already know all of this, don't you Whiskers?" she asked. Naruto closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Whoever this dude is he's awesome, but he's not me," Hinata sighed in frustration.

"I know you said you wouldn't tell me if it was you, but come on! I'm practically begging you here! Just admit it and it would be a 'happily ever after for two heartbroken star crossed lovers'," she said. He stiffened a bit, then relaxed.

"That sounds so cheesy, where'd you get that from?" He asked.

"You! It was you, Whiskers! You know what I'm talking about, why pretend?" He sat up, opened his eyes and looked at Hinata.

"I'm sorry you can't see that I'm not Whiskers, Hinata, but why do I have to be? Aren't we having a great time without me being that dude? Aren't we happy right now as Naruto and Hinata?" His eyes were pleading with her to agree, but she wouldn't

"It's great. But the only reason I've had enough confidence to do any of this today was because I thought you were Whiskers. If you're Whiskers you know me better than anyone, and there's no reason to be nervous. I mean come one why won't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not Whiskers. I'm not going to tell you I'm someone I'm not, I'm done hurting you. You have so much faith in this dude, and I know you've lost a lot of your faith in me. If I claim I'm Whiskers then you're going to stop believing in this awesome guy, well I mean you won't believe in him as much, because I tainted the name," Naruto plopped back in the snow. "I'm glad that you had such a good time today, even if you were pretending I was some guy I wasn't, but I'm _not _going to pretend I'm him. I'm not going to be the one who's going to destroy all your faith in guys," He closed his eyes. Hinata crawled over to where he was laying. She pulled him up to a sitting position and stared at him in his eyes.

"I'll never give up in Whiskers, no matter what," Naruto's eyes started to water.

"Tell him I said he's a lucky dude to have a girl like you behind him," he whispered. Hinata smiled.

"You know I'm not going to give up that I think you're Whiskers right?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I know," Hinata stood up and smiled.

"Good, well, I'm going to get our stuff, 'cause I think my family's probably noticed I'm not home by now," She started walking up the hill, but then stopped and turned around.

"I'll still see you tonight, right?" she asked. Naruto nodded once. "Good," and she continued up the hill.

"Wait, I have one question for you," Naruto yelled as she was half way up the hill. Hinata turned around and continued walking up the hill, backwards.

"What?" she asked. She was ready for the revelation that he realized he was Whiskers and thought he was going to ask some stunning question letting her know he knew she was bunny.

He smiled a wide, thousand volt smile, and his eyes shone.

"When did you get that belly button ring?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Hinata's face invented a new dark red color as she turned back around. She couldn't believe she forgot to take that out!

"It's ok, I _love_ it!" he exclaimed as he plopped backwards into the snow, laughing hysterically at her embarrassment

She was starting to hate all men.

* * *

Needed a funny ending to this dramatic moment :) haha um well ya longest chapter ever, so um im sorry for that. but i couldn't split it up, it'd feel kinda weird. So i hope i didn't disappoint!! I tried the whole restraunt date thing.. in my own way. oh and Since i'm a Cold Stone fan i used their ice cream so 1 is: Love it- 8 oz, gotta have it- 12oz. So yeah last chapter for a while, since i have finals and all coming soon and i don't have as much time for writing as i would like.

oh and 2 is: the whole "you're empty. so are you" thing. yaa i got that from the Matrix, just re watched the whole series with my friend.. i still love em!!!

Edited while listening to All At Once by The Fray


	17. I Need To Get Out

Hey wow.. 2 months huh? u must hate me.... But Uh.. Computer issues, mixed with school mixed with plain laziness.. sorry guy!

* * *

When Naruto dropped her off at home Hinata was the happiest she had been in a while.

Until she got inside and was met by a raging father.

"Where the hell have you been, Hinata?" He asked, his eyes in a fierce glare.

"Out," Hinata said quietly. She wasn't used to her Dad being mad at her. Out of her sister and Neji, Hinata was the one child Hiashi didn't have to worry about. She never got in his way; she obeyed every one of his rules, and never back talked. This was actually the first time she had ever gottten in trouble.

"Out where? And if you were going 'out' what stopped you from calling me?" He asked, his anger rising.

"I forgot," She whispered. She was lying. What would she tell him? 'I didn't tell you because I was on a date with the same boy who broke my heart, that I can't seem to get over?'

"Where did you go?" he asked. He was tired of her answers what didn't answer his questions. She was hiding something and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"I went for ice cream," She half lied. Hiashi looked outside and saw the snow falling. He raised his eyebrow. "Um, I had a craving. It's that time of month," she said, while her cheeks heated up. The one thing she hated above anything else was talking about "girl issues" with her father.

The feeling must have been mutual because Hiashi dropped his glare and turned around.

"Just tell me next time you go out. You're grounded for the rest of the weekend." He said as he walked away.

"Yes sir," She mumbled under her breath as he walked away.

Hinata turned around and walked upstairs to her room. She stared at her computer and decided it was a good time to talk to Whiskers.

Xolavendrbunixo signed in at 4:48pm 11/22

xolavendrbunixo- Hey whiskers!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Hey, what's up?

xolavendrbunixo- Just got home, I was hanging with Bombshell again.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Oh, nice, sounds fun. What you guys do?

xolavendrbunixo- Nothing really just watched a movie, hung out, you know usual teenage stuff.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Sounds like a date, huh?

xolavendrbunixo- Well, it was. I really like Bombshell.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I bet he really likes you back.

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah.. but I have another problem.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- And that would be?

xolavendrbunixo- I need to figure out how to sneak out of my house…

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Woah! So wasn't expecting that! You used to be such a good kid too, how the mighty have fallen.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh would you shut up and help me? You're the master of sneaking out and lying.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be flattered or insulted?

xolavendrbunixo- Hmm, how about both. But can you help?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Now, I'm insulted. You forget who you're talking to, of course I can help. What's the situation?

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, so I kind of left my house without telling anyone earlier today, and my dad got pissed and grounded me for the weekend. But, I have to meet Bombshell tonight, and I'm so not cancelling, not when I'm so close.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- So close to what.. O.o?

xolavendrbunixo- To figuring out who he is. Not going into details. But yeah, how am I supposed to get out of this place??

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Ok, ok, first of all just breathe. The easiest way to get out of your house is to lie.

xolavendrbunixo- I can't do that!! No, not lie, not to my dad! He'll figure it out and I'll be sent away to some barren island for eternity! He has that kind of power Whiskers! He can read minds!!!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill ok? How about this, tell him a half truth. Say something like "I have to go out with a friend to the mall for a project."

xolavendrbunixo- That is so lame. He'll be able to see right through that.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I'm not done yet, smartass. When he seems skeptical add "We're doing a survey for psychology class, about the blah blah blah". You're smart, you can fill that one in with science-y words. He has to believe that one.

xolavendrbunixo- Wow, that's actually not a bad idea… But what if we're not going to the mall? I can't lie about location. I don't have the balls for that one.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I hope you don't have the balls! Or else I might have to log off and asses our relationship here.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh shut it. You know what I mean.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Do I?

xolavendrbunixo- Don't make me virtually slap you child.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- As if you could! Dude, I have super ninja skills! I'd block it and backhand you! Don't even think out it!!

xolavendrbunixo_- _BACK TO THE ORIGINAL SUBJECT!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- You're no fun… Fine, figure out where you're going tonight. Text him or something.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh yeah! Ok, I'll do that…

xolavendrbunixo- He says it's a surprise. The jackass, do you not realize how important this lie is? Just tell me God dammit!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- And you're yelling at me because..?

xolavendrbunixo- You know why I'm yelling at you! Just tell me!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- You can't let this go, huh? I. Am. Not. Bombshell. Let's just move on. Ask him again.

xolavendrbunixo- You so are Bombshell! Don't deny it!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I'm not. Why don't you get that?

xolavendrbunixo- Why can't you be?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Uh, genetics?

xolavendrbunixo- No, I mean why is it so bad to be Bombshell? He's actually awesome, like you. Why can't we live happily ever after?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Because I'm me. I'm Whiskers. I can't be someone I'm not.

xolavendrbunixo- But you guys are so similar! And I don't want to be in love with both of you. If you and Bombshell are the same person then problem solved no one gets hurt.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- In love? You're in love with me?

Xolavendrbunixo- Well... kind of. Ok, well yeah, I am. Probably more than Bombshell. You're great, you're my best friend and you're perfect.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- That's real sweet and everything Buni. But I'm sorry, I can't return the feeling. I don't love you like that. Only love you like a sister,

Xolavendrbunixo- Oh... well that's fine. I get it.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Sorry, but I'm in love with Mystery. I can't change that.

Xolavendrbunixo- I said I get it, ok? I'm fine :) I'm going to text him again.

xolavendrbunixo- "lol y u needa kno so badly? Dnt ruin tha surprise."

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Dude, give this kid a dictionary or something. Haha, he can't spell for shit! Wow, you really know how to pick them huh Buni?

xolavendrbunixo- Well, I picked you didn't I? So, I said because I got grounded and need to get out. And he said…  
" aww, ur lyin 4 me? Im touched babe! Tell ur dad were goin 2 an art museum."  
So I said "That sounds so boring. Why can't we go someplace interesting?" and so he goes…  
"itll b plenty interestin, chill k? Jus wear somethn sexy 4 me ;)"

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Sounds like a jackass! How did you ever compare us? I'm so much cooler than that guy. But, why are you giving me the play by play? I really don't need to know everything you say.

xolavendrbunixo- Because I need to know what to say next! I don't want to risk my ass to go to an art museum! I want to go to an amusement park or a concert!

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Why don't you just trust him? Through that asshole demeanor he could be smart, even a little creative.

xolavendrbunixo- He isn't an asshole, stop calling him that. Ok, but we need a new lie…

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Are you in an art class?

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Then you're going to the art museum because you're doing a project with your friend about the neoclassic movement in art and how it evolved through the centuries.

xolavendrbunixo- How the…?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- One of my friends is an art major in college. He can't shut up about that crap.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh, got it. Ok, so sounds like a good lie. I can't believe I'm going to sneak out of my house! This is surreal. But anyway, enough about me, what about you?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O-What about me?

xolavendrbunixo- You claim you love Mystery, yet you never talk about her. What's she like?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Amazing.

xolavendrbunixo- How so? I know you're in love with her, but why?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Well, what do you want to know about her?

xolavendrbunixo- Everything. I got to learn about the competition.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Buni…

xolavendrbunixo- Ok, fine I'm done. Please describe her.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Well, ok. She's gorgeous. The most stunningly beautiful person you will ever see. But, she's super modest about it. She doesn't like to show any of it. It just makes her even hotter. I don't know why, it just does.

xolavendrbunixo- Nice, she sounds cool. I'm so tired of stupid sluts.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I know! But it's her personality that is just... wow. She's quiet but not? No way to describe it really. And god, I have never met someone that matches my unpredictability! You think one thing about her and BAM! A complete 180. She's amazing. And her smile, God, her _smile_. It lights up a whole room. Not even exaggerating, it _lights _up a room. That smile is what I wake up for every morning. It's infectious.

xolavendrbunixo- Wow, you are sprung! I have never heard you talk about anyone like this…ever. Not even Firecracker.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Oh god, that bitch? I don't know why I ever went out with her.

xolavendrbunixo- That bad?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- I don't know what's up with that girl. One second she's my girlfriend, the next she's not, and now she's glaring at me and making rude comments. She is not the girl I fell in love with.

xolavendrbunixo- Well, is she going do anything to Mystery? I mean if she sees you guys together she's going to annihilate her.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Over my dead body! She won't touch Mystery.

xolavendrbunixo- Some things in this world are out of your power. If Firecracker wants revenge, she'll get it. Mystery has to fight this one for herself, you know?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah… well crap. This sucks.

xolavendrbunixo- Don't worry I bet Mystery has this. But what's Firecracker's weakness? Like what's one thing she can't stand?

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Uh… I don't know. It might be her image. When we went out she always flaunted me around, like a prize. She wants the whole jealousy factor.

xolavendrbunixo- Oh, wow. Tell Mystery that some day and she'll be ok.

FoXwHiSkErZO.O- Yeah, I hope so. But hey, I have to go. Duckhead wants to hang out tonight. Talk to you later?

xolavendrbunixo- Yeah, sounds good. :)

FoXwHiSkErZO.O has signed off at 6:01 11/ 22

Hinata turned off her monitor and closed her eyes.

He was in love with Mystery… he was in love with her.

Naruto loved Hinata.

The room started slowly spinning. How did this happen? She used to dream about this in middle school, but not now. Not when everything turned complicated and problematic. She wanted to press the restart button and redo everything she went through this past week. Or better yet, erase it.

Because Whiskers didn't love Buni.

It felt weird saying it like that, since she was quite certain Naruto was Whiskers.

But then again, what other choice did she have? If Whiskers wasn't Naruto then she actually was in love with one person and liked the other... a lot. The thought of not having both make her stomach turn. It was selfish to think like that but she couldn't think any other way.

So, with every fiber of her being she was going to believe they were the same person, no matter what either argued, because that was the only way she was going to keep her sanity.

Hinata slowly made her way to her bed to regain a few minutes of the sleep she lost that day. But instead of sleeping found herself tossing and turning. One thought was haunting every chance of sleep she got.

'_What if I'm wrong?'_

* * *

Hey so not exciting but not boring. I know this seems hella confusing and i apologize guys, if you have any questions just reveiw and ask :) i'll be more than happy to answer them.

You know whats becoming a minor pet peeve? when people can take the time to favorite but not reveiw..? Someone explain that to me lol.

Edited while listening to I Must Be Dreaming by The Maine


	18. Bonding

Hinata woke up a few minutes later, absolutely dismissing the idea of sleep, and walked to her sister's room. She didn't really realize where she was heading until she was at the door of Hanabi's room. She stopped before entering.

Hinata was wondering if she should enter, or if she would even be allowed to enter her sister's domain. She and Hanabi were at opposite ends of their family's spectrum. Hanabi was always outgoing, congenial and was notorious havoc wreaker; while Hinata was always quiet and often held all her opinions to herself. Hinata never knew why, but her introverted nature often annoyed Hanabi, and they never became the type of sisters that she wanted them to be, yet she didn't do anything to change the situation.

"I can hear you breathing out there. Either come in or go away," The voice inside commanded. Hinata sighed and walked into her sister's room. The deep indigo walls were covered with posters and pictures of brilliant fireworks ablaze. The bed, which Hanabi was laying on, was a bright yellow, which greatly contrasted the darkness of her room and had smiling skulls with pink bows on them. In the far corner of her room was a desk scatted with various papers and books.

Hanabi was lying on her bed, impatiently staring at Hinata, waiting for the reason why she entered her most sacred area. She huffed dramatically and went back to her journal.

"You know, if you're not going to say anything you can get out," she said bluntly. Hinata timidly shook her head and went to the corner where her sister's desk was and sat on it.

"Um hey, just wanted to know what's up with you," Hinata said, trying to clear the hostile, drama queen aura her sister was releasing. Hanabi rolled to her side and stared at Hinata.

"I'd ask you the same question. Where were you earlier today?" She raised her eyebrow in the same fashion Neji always did. Hinata decided that they were around each other way too much.

"I was getting ice cream, you know, I had cravings," Hinata said while eyeing the floor. She was never good at lying.

"When it's your time of month you crave a disgusting mixure of grape Kool-Aid and macaroni, not ice cream. I might be three years younger than you, but I'm not stupid," Hinata looked up from the floor and gave a genuine smile.

"Never really could fool you, huh?" Hanabi matched her smile. "Ok, well I was on a date," While Hinata's face was turning red Hanabi squealed and sat up on her bed in record time.

"Really? Hina, that's amazing! Definitely unusual, but still.. wow! That's cool! I thought you'd never get someone after that asshole, but wow!" As Hanabi ranted on about the odds of Hinata dating again, Hinata couldn't help but smile. She and her sister never talked about guy things. They were more like acquaintances when it came to this subject, but the way her sister was being nonchalant about it made her feel closer to her. It made her believe that they were actually born from the same deceased mother.

"Yeah, it's kind of unbelievable. The date was pretty fun! Well, except the belly ring part…" She thought the last part was unheard, but when she heard her sister gasp she knew she should have kept the comment to herself.

"Oh my Gawd! You have one of those? When? Why? How?" Hanabi's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and her mouth would not stop moving.

"Um, well, I got it about 5 months ago. Kiba took me, said I would look ni-nice with one and I believed him. He forged Daddy's signature and here it is," Hinata said. She quickly lifted up her shirt and showed her little sister the navel piercing. Hanabi's eyes closed and she smiled.

"And I thought I was the one who they had to watch out for," She giggled a little. "I wish I could get one," She said wistfully.

"I'll take you one day," Hinata promised. "But um, I got a question," Hinata squirmed in the desk and started playing with her fingers. No matter how close she felt to her sister at this moment, she hated talking about this subject "How do you, um, know you're in, you know, la-love?" She felt her face heating up and Hanabi started to laugh uncontrollable.

"How should I know? I'm 14 Hina," She wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, just wondering," Hanabi stopped laughing and sighed.

"Well, I'd assume it would rock. From what I read, it's the most magical feeling, well a part from sex," Hinata gasped at her sister's straight forwardness while Hanabi chuckled at her sister's bashfulness "Well it's true! You're supposed to feel this crazy connection with someone, almost telepathic. You know everything about them, yet they still fascinate you. As much pain they cause you, they also free you from it. Or as my favorite quote says 'Love makes your soul crawl out of its hiding place'. It's supposed to be the shit," They laughed at the last part.

"Well, what if you love two people?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm, choose. See who you have a stronger love for. It's easy." Hanabi went back to her journal, assuming her job was done.

"Yeah…" Hinata said absentmindedly. She jumped down from the desk and walked to the door. "Thanks for this Hana," Without even looking up from her journal Hanabi nodded curtly.

When Hinata reached the door she turned around and smiled.

"Um, one more thing," Hanabi looked up from her journal and tilted her head, in the same way Hinata always did, which made Hinata giggle. "I'm going on another date, and I was wondering if you could help me choose something to wear, or if you could lend me something," her littler sister's eyes lit up.

"Duh! Come back in here," And with the fastest movement Hinata's ever seen, Hanabi jumped off her bed and shut the door.

* * *

Ok so not the chapter ur expecting, but i wanted to show Hanabi and Hinata's relationship, because believe it or not, this chapter is a pivotal chapter in this story. but i bet u can guess how its pivotal. I have like 2-4 more chapters to go before i end this story :)

Edited while listening to If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears


End file.
